Little Pawsteps and Lion Roars
by mandaree1
Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior series.**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps and Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **Warnings: The usual with Warriors. Oh, and they're both she-cats.**

 **...**

The mud on her fur had long dried, leaving gritty patches that rubbed against her fur awkwardly as she moved. She longed for the chance to find a fresh mud puddle to sink into, but wouldn't dare try to halt their journey for something as small as her needs. The Tribe came first.

Tall sent her a look of blatant understanding and sympathy, but Lion kept her gaze straight ahead. They would rest soon, she was sure- the Olders were starting to lag behind, and Stoneteller would never make them push themselves so hard after so many seasons of service- and they could talk then. She could wait.

Quiet Steps On Dark Path, a prey-hunter, and a close friend of Lion's mother, Moss That Grows Under Flowers, boldly sped up to walk beside Stoneteller. The healer looked old and tired. It was no secret that he'd spent six of his nine lives in those caves, and had planned on spending his last three there as well. But now there was nothing left but the Tribe who'd lived there.

"The Olders are tiring. Will we take a break soon?"

Stoneteller nodded. "Soon. We need to find shelter."

Shelter? Lion glanced up. Trees covered them on all sides. The rain the healer had foretold would probably be caught by the leaves.

Lion's claws sank into the soft ground. She longed to turn back and bury herself in the mountains, waiting for Those Who Walk Strangely to take her like they'd taken their home, but she couldn't act so rashly. As a cave-guard to-be, it was her job to put the protection of her Tribe first. Nothing else mattered.

They found a small, enclosed circle of trees to rest under. Stoneteller immediately took the spot on the abandoned tree trunk in the center, watching his Tribe with gleaming eyes.

Tall flicked her shoulder with his tail. "Come lay with me."

Lion and Tall found a place to rest under the trees on the very edge and began cleaning each other of any clumps of dried mud they could get their tongues on.

Their kit-mother padded up to them, eyes glowing with worry. Lion focused on cleaning a stubborn patch on her paw, but Tall sat at attention as she neared.

"How far away is this ThunderClan, anyway?" He asked. "I'm not sure the Olders can go much farther."

"I don't know, little one. The forest cat's arrival was before my time. I have never been to their 'Clan.' Don't worry," She assured him. "The Olders will go as far as they need to for the Tribe."

"Just a little ways further, I promise." Stoneteller said, having overheard.

"How long will we be staying?" A cat called. Lion couldn't tell which one it was.

"For a while, I'm afraid. We need to wait until Those Who Walk Strangely have given up on finding us before we can return."

A fellow cave-guard, Cold Night That Shows Breath, raised his head to be heard. "Will we return to our cave?"

Stoneteller didn't speak for a moment. "No."

Cold dropped his head. The Tribe began to yowl.

"But the Tribe has always lived in the cave!"

"I knew we should've stayed." An Older with an injured leg spat.

"Where will we live?" A kit wailed.

Lion stood up and spoke. "What of the silver cat? Will she be lost to us?"

Stoneteller gave Lion a fierce look. "Feathertail will always be honored in the Tribe. Those Who Walk Strangely can't take that away from us."

Lion nodded her head, satisfied. Feathertail's story had always been one that was close to her heart. She honored the forest cat's courage and selflessness, and would hate for her memory to fade away.

Were the ThunderClan cats all like Feathertail? If they were, then Lion would be more than honored to fight beside them.

"We will find ourselves a new home, and a new Cave Of Pointed Stones." He promised grimly. "The Tribe Of Endless Hunting will show us the way. And, if not them, then the cats of StarClan; if only to get us out of their home. The Tribe Of Rushing Water will not disappear!"

Yowls of agreement rang out. Stoneteller patiently waited until they were silent. "Clan cats are very territorial," He continued. "So I will need to warn them first before we can all go to their camp. I need a patrol of cave-guards to come with me; in case something should go wrong."

Cold stepped forward. "I would be honored to go, if you would allow me."

"Of course, Cold. You're the captain of the cave-guards, after all. I could never ask for better protection. Claw, will you come?"

Claw That Swoops From Sky looked up, surprised at the recommendation. He dipped his head. "As you wish, Stoneteller."

"Good. Tall and Lion, will you follow me?"

"Anywhere." Tall answered immediately. Lion opened her mouth to echo the statement, but Moss intervened.

"But Lion is just a to-be!"

Stoneteller twitched his tail. "Lion is the bravest cave-guard I have ever met, even as a to-be. Have we all forgotten how she earned the name Place Where Lion Rests?"

A murmur of agreement swept through the Tribe. Lion felt embarrassed by the reminder, but it seemed to placate Moss.

"And should she fail, we all know Tall One Who Never Falls will be there to take care of her. She will be fine."

Moss's eyes shone with worry as she touched noses with her daughter, then her son. "May the Tribe Of Endless Hunting be with you."

"May the Tribe Of Endless Hunting be with you as well." Tall answered before going to join the patrol. He signaled for Lion to stand near him.

"Watch over the Tribe!" Stoneteller called to Quiet with a tone of voice that sent shivers down her spine. "Clan cats are the least of our worries here."

 **Author's Note: And here I go, entering yet another fandom when I've got a bunch of stories I need to finish.**

 **Random fun Fact Of The Day: Lion is like that one apprentice/to-be whose trying their hardest to be a good apprentice/to-be but just comes off as a real dork. =)**

 **No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps and Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **Warnings: The usual, plus two she-cats.**

 **...**

 **MagaNerd \- Those Who Walk Strangely is just another name for Twolegs. =) Upwalkers. Housefolk. The Tribe, as far as I know, never had any direct contact with them in the series, so I came up with the name on my own. That's why it has a weird ring to it.**

 **Guest (November 20)- Thanks!**

 **...**

Cold led the front of the cave-guards, Claw standing on his right, with Lion and Tall in the back. Stoneteller walked in the middle of the four-cat group; the better to protect him in case something should happen.

Lion questioned the efficiency of this set-up. No matter how strong Stoneteller had proclaimed her to be, Lion was still a to-be, and Tall had only just become a full cave-guard. Should such inexperienced cats really be the ones to guard their backs? She kept her mouth shut and watched the trees rather than speak up. The only ones with the authority to question Cold were the experienced cave-guards and prey-hunters, or Stoneteller himself. It would be downright mortifying if a to-be pointed something like this out.

Stoneteller stopped them with a flick of his tail. "I recognize that scent. This must be the ThunderClan border."

Cold nodded. "Do we cross?"

"No. They take things like that very seriously. We must wait for a patrol to take us."

Lion remembered, vaguely, being told that the Clan cats were very territorial. Would they even let them in, if that were the case?

 _Please, Tribe Of Endless Hunting, don't let that be the case._ She prayed. _Our Olders are injured; our kits are tired. We need to rest_.

Stoneteller calmly sat down, neatly tucking his paws under him and wrapping his tail firmly to his side. The others did as well, keeping an eye out for any predators who happened to find their way to them.

The Tribe Of Endless Hunting- or, perhaps, the Clan cat's 'StarClan'- was with them. The only thing that came their way was a border patrol.

The leader- a bulky tom with dark colorings- bounds towards them. He looked like he was angry, but kept a mostly civil tongue. "This is ThunderClan territory. We don't allow trespassers here. Come any closer and we'll be forced to act."

"Wait, Owlpool." Another tom, less bulky but somehow more respect-demanding, stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "These don't look like rogues."

"We're not." Stoneteller replied. "I am Stoneteller- healer of the Tribe Of Rushing Water."

Owlpool nodded his head, still looking suspicious. "I remember Lionblaze telling me about a Tribe."

"We've all heard of the Tribe." The smaller tom agreed. "But they live in the mountains."

"We did." Stoneteller meowed grimly. "May we speak to your Firestar? It's very important."

The patrol exchanged a look. "Firestar is with StarClan now," The smaller tom said eventually. "But Bramblestar may be willing to speak with you."

Stoneteller nodded. "I suppose you mean Brambleclaw. Bramble _star,_ now. He always did seem like a natural leader."

The patrol seemed to be pleased with the compliment. "Owlpool, go tell Bramblestar who is here. We'll wait here for his decision."

"Of course, Bravetruth." Owlpool raced off into the bushes.

Lion blinked at the cats. Owlpool? Bravetruth? What strange names...

"What about me, Bravetruth?" A smaller she-cat asked. Her fur was the color of fresh milk; a creamy yellow. Her eyes were bright green. "I want to help too!"

Bravetruth gave her a look of chagrin. "You'll wait with the rest of us, Littlepaw. We have to make sure they don't try anything."

Claw bristled at the suggestion, but Cold shot him a look. He forced his fur to lay flat, head down. Lion kept her gaze straight ahead, determined to look like a strong, silent cave-guard.

Littlepaw curiously looked them over, whiskers twitching. "You're smaller than the others." She told Lion. "Are you an apprentice too?"

Lion blinked at her. "What's an apprentice?"

"You know; in training? Learning to be a warrior?" Littlepaw did a little dance. "Like me!"

Stoneteller chuckled at her bemused expression. "She wants to know if you're a to-be, Lion."

" _Oh_. Yes, I am." She puffed her chest out slightly. "I'm going to be a cave-guard."

"Really? Cool!" Littlepaw probably didn't know what that was, but, judging by her honestly joyful expression, she probably didn't care. "I'm going to be a warrior! I'll hunt and defend my Clan, and lead patrols, and-"

Owlpool broke out of the trees before she could go on. Lion, who had only understood half of what she was saying anyway, was grateful.

"Bramblestar said it was okay, but only if it's a small patrol." He looked them over. "They're probably small enough."

Bravetruth nodded. "We'll escort you."

Lion retook her place at the back with Tall and let herself be herded through the forest. Littlepaw, she noticed, made an effort to walk close to her. Perhaps she wanted to learn more about what it was like to be a cave-guard to-be?

She shook her head. It didn't matter what she wanted. Not right now. They both had a job to do.

Bramblestar sat waiting for them in the middle of the camp. Guards had been set up in front of what smelled like the kit-mother and Older's dens, and Lion couldn't see any to-be's amongst them. They were probably hiding inside, prepared to fight tooth and claw to protect their own.

Lion's respect for these cats grew even more. Territorial attitude aside, they seemed like noble, strong cats.

"Stoneteller." The older cat nodded briskly in greeting. "It's been seasons since we last met."

"It has. I'm glad you've grown into such a fine leader, Bramblestar. Tribe Of Endless Hunting be with you."

"And StarClan with you. What brings you so far from the mountains?"

"Nothing good, I'm afraid." For a moment Lion honestly thought he was going to tell their story to the gathered group of cats, but Stoneteller glanced around pointedly before meeting Bramblestar's eye. "Perhaps we could speak of this more privately?"

Bramblestar dipped his head in agreement, then glanced at his patrol curiously. "And who are they?"

"I am Cold Night That Shows Breath- captain of the cave-guards." Cold bravely stepped forward, eyes respectful but posture bold.

"Claw That Swoops From Sky." He dipped his head respectfully.

Tall lifted his head. "I am Tall One Who Never Falls."

Lion felt a rush of stage fright. This tom- this _Bramblestar_ \- was obviously a well respected and loved cat, and Lion was just a to-be. Surely she had no right to speak to him so boldly as her Tribe-mates; especially after her break of face with Littlepaw earlier? She shyly ducked her head.

Bramblestar purred, obviously amused by her sudden bumbling. "And who is this?"

Tall gently touched his tail to her shoulder. "This is my sister- Place Where Lion Rests. Forgive her, Bramblestar. She is still a to-be."

"A very respectful to-be." The tom said warmly. "Apprentices could take note. Is her name Place, then?"

"We call her Lion." Stoneteller meowed, sounding the tiniest bit impatient. Lion felt bad for wasting time over something as small as her name. "'Place' isn't much of a name. If you don't mind, may we speak?"

"Of course." He flicked his tail. "Your group of cave-guards- if I'm correct in assuming they're all cave-guards- may wait by the entrance. I'll have Owlpool watch them."

Stoneteller submissively nodded his head. Lion felt a spark of outrage at Bramblestar's implications. They were guards, for the Tribe Of Endless Hunting's sake- not rogues! They didn't need to be watched over! Nevertheless, she kept silent, knowing she'd caused enough trouble for one day.

Stoneteller hefted himself over to the small cave Bramblestar led him into. Lion felt a wince of understanding flow through her. The healer had lost more than his home and a few cave-guards and prey-hunters when he'd led the attack against Those Who Walk Strangely- he'd also lost his sixth life. The tom was growing old and weary. He'd soon hunt with the Tribe Of Endless Hunting, and a new Stoneteller would be named.

She cast a suspicious glance at Cold as the dark tom led them to the edge of the camp, against the thorns and bracken. She had her suspicions, and would bet the plumpest mouse a cat would ever see on her choice.

 _Don't try to make the Tribe Of Endless Hunting's decision for them._ She chided herself. _Just follow their choice to the ends of the earth, if need be. That's your job, after all._

 **Author's Note: And Littlepaw has arrived on scene. If you hadn't noticed, she's the cheerful type. =)**

 **No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series.**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps And Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **Warnings: The usual, plus she-cats.**

 **...**

 **MagaNerd \- No problem. =)**

 **...**

"Keep on your guard." Cold ordered, pacing a circle around them. "We may not be in the mountains, but that doesn't mean we're not cave-guards."

Lion nodded and straightened her back. She pointedly ignored the curious and suspicious looks being burnt into her pelt.

Lion and Tall watched the cave Stoneteller had disappeared into with Bramblestar, while Cold and Claw watched the entrance of the camp. They took turns, resting in quick intervals for short periods of time. Lion was starting to fear that she would be forced to go to sleep before she could find out the results, before quickly giving her pelt a shake. No sleep until she was sure it was okay.

The Clan cats mostly ignored them, until finally Bravetruth approached the group, whiskers twitching. "Have you eaten?"

Tall briskly shook his head.

"Then get something off the fresh-kill pile. It's Greenleaf for a reason, you know." He sounded amused.

Lion hesitated before stepping forward. "Would Bramblestar be opposed to it?"

Bravetruth thoughtfully looked her over, eyes narrowed. "Bramblestar is not the type of cat to let others starve."

Lion ducked her head, ashamed. She hadn't meant to make the cat sound cruel.

"If any of the warriors oppose, tell them I said it's okay. I'm deputy- the leader to-be. They'll listen to me while Bramblestar is busy."

Cold nodded, surprise flickering in his eyes. "Of course. Thank you."

Bravetruth padded away to speak with Owlpool, who gave a jerky nod. Bravetruth took his place on the watch.

"I'm sorry." Lion said the moment he left. "It came out wrong."

Cold shook his head. "You did the right thing, Lion. It's important that we know what we can or can't do here."

She felt a little better, but swore she wouldn't speak to the leader to-be that way again. "I'll go get us some prey."

"Leave some by the Olders and kit-mother dens." He warned as she padded away. "As a peace offering."

She nodded. No one stirred when she set a plump mouse in front of the Older's den. Turning tail, she grabbed a sparrow and set it in front of the kit-mother's den, wrinkling her nose against the feathers.

This time, the foliage around the den rustled. Lion dropped the sparrow just in time for a small brown kit to pop his head out.

"Wow!" He squeaked. "You're one of those mountain cats, aren't you?"

"I am." Lion dipped her head.

"Cool! I've never met cats from outside the Clans before!" He spun a little in his excitement, then stopped, face turning serious. "Do you believe in StarClan?"

"Our ancestors walk different skies, little one." She pushed the sparrow forward gently. "Here- for you and anyone else who may be hungry."

"Bye!" He called after her. Lion twitched her tail.

Did the Tribe Of Endless Hunting and StarClan ever meet with each other and share tongues? She wondered. _There must be exceptions_ , she thought, remembering the story of Feathertail. Surely they did meet, at least for certain cats. They couldn't force them to stay in one or the other, could they?

Lion reached out to grab some mice for her Tribe-mates, then stopped once she noticed Owlpool across from her. She immediately backed away to let him have a turn.

He nodded at her, bending down to grab a vole. "You're okay- for a non-Clan cat."

Lion didn't answer. She couldn't possibly tell the tom that it had been Cold's idea for her to leave food for the Clan cats first so they couldn't take their share away and risk tripping his obviously short fuse.

"You oughta go eat with him some time." He gestured with his head towards the kit-mother den, mouth full of vole. "You'd make his day."

"Perhaps... another time." She said eventually, grabbing two mice by their tails. Cold and Claw would have to share one, and she and Tall the other, but she didn't want to take too much. "When things are settled."

"I'll hold you to it." He called after her.

Tall blinked at her when she returned to his side. "Hold you to what?"

She gave Cold one mouse, then dropped the second between them. She settled down to eat. "One of the kits is interested in the Tribe. He wanted me to share fresh-kill with him."

Cold frowned. "Not until we're certain where we stand with Bramblestar."

"Of course. I told him maybe another day."

The captain nodded his approval and passed the remainder of the mouse over to Claw.

"It's odd for a Clan cat to be interested in Tribe ways." Claw said between bites. "Not that we're much better."

"We're a Tribe. They're a Clan. We'll always be different." Tall agreed.

"He was just a kit." Lion felt the need to defend the small tom. He'd seemed nice- albeit a tad excitable. _Not as excitable as Littlepaw_.

Lion blinked. Where did Littlepaw play into this? They obviously weren't related. She mentally shrugged her shoulders. She knew very little about the Clans; it was only natural that she'd base certain things off of what she _did_ know.

"Kits are curious. It's in their nature." She said instead, awkwardly gulping down the last bit of her half of the prey.

"Nosy is more like it." Claw snorted. "What if you're been planning an attack? He'd jumped right into your paws."

"Bramblestar wouldn't let dangerous cats into his camp. They know that."

"Not to mention that Lion's still rather young." Cold mused. "She couldn't take on a full Clan without backup."

"No cat could."

"True. Although, considering her size, any kit probably _felt_ like she could."

Lion twitched her whiskers. "Cave-guards are meant to be large."

Her paws were big and strong; her shoulders broad. Even though she wasn't fully grown, it was obvious that she would be tall and well-muscled when she was. Tall's structure was suited more toward a prey-hunters, except for his big paws, which made the difference even more obvious as they sat next to each other. Littlepaw, scrawny and long-legged, had made Lion feel like a giant. The apprentice only went up to her nose.

"That Littlepaw looked more like a prey-hunter than anything else." Claw noted, gazing out at the clearing thoughtfully.

"That Littlepaw looked like something, all right..." Lion grunted. She wondered if her thoughts were so obvious, or if Claw had just guessed, noticing the obvious size difference between them.

Lion perked her ears at the sounds of cats moving around inside Bramblestar's den. Stoneteller appeared, head held high, and padded over to them, tail lashing.

"Bramblestar is with us." He meowed, voice gravelly. His eyes shone with badly-hidden concern. "But we must have the agreement of ThunderClan before we may stay here."

"That doesn't make sense." Claw protested. "Bramblestar is leader. His word is law."

Stoneteller shook his head. "Things are different here."

Before he could go on, Bramblestar's voice rang out. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats immediately began to gather. Lion recognized Littlepaw and Owlpool among them; the apprentice's green eyes were shining with happiness. She was sitting at the very front. The little brown kit from earlier burst out of the kit-mother's den, only to be scooped up by his mother.

"Am I going to be made an apprentice?"

"Not yet, little one." She gently placed him on the ground. "Soon."

"Do we go?" Tall asked. "We're old enough to catch our own prey, but we're not Clan cats." _Or prey-hunters_ , Lion added silently.

Stoneteller nodded. "This meeting is about us. Stay on the edges."

Cold led them to the very edge of the gathered cats. Stoneteller broke away to stand near the Highledge with Bravetruth.

"Cats of ThunderClan, the Tribe Of Rushing Water has been through much these past moons. Their Tribe has been over run by Twolegs-"

 _Twolegs_? She thought. _That must be their way of saying Those Who Walk Strangely_.

"-And they've lost many cats. Stoneteller tells me they led an attack against the monsters; and lost many prey-hunters and cave-guards because of it. Not to mention multiple to-be's."

"Tribe Of Endless Hunting be with them." Tall muttered under his breath.

"They've wandered the mountains in search of a new home for moons now, but they're weak. They can't possibly search for a place to stay _and_ survive all at once."

" _We_ did!" Owlpool called.

"The mountains are very different from the forest." Bramblestar answered evenly. "The Clans were almost wiped out there in search of the lake. The Tribe is the reason we all live today. They need to rest and heal before they return; and they want to do it here in ThunderClan."

Protests rang out.

"That's too many mouths to feed!"

"What would the other Clans think? They've attacked us for taking in just kittypets before!"

"What will _we_ get out of all of this?"

Stoneteller stepped forward. "If I may, Bramblestar?"

Bramblestar nodded. "Speak."

He dipped his head appreciatively. "Cats of ThunderClan... we are not suited to the forest. But, once fed and healed, we are strong and adaptable. Our prey-hunters will join your hunting patrols, and our cave-guards will fight to the death to protect your camp. We won't just idly stand by and take up space."

"And how will you find your new home," A smaller gray tom asked curiously, eyes cautious but friendly. "If you're here?"

"Newpath has a point!" Owlpool added crossly.

Newpath gently set his tail on Owlpool's shoulder. "I understand what it means to be lost without a home. I want to help. But how can I help if you're so far away from the mountains?"

A few other cats murmured agreement. Littlepaw was among them.

Stoneteller glanced at Bramblestar, who answered. "Stoneteller and I have already discussed this. He'll send small patrols to search for a few sunrises, then return. Once the new home has been found, the rest of the Tribe will go."

Lion glanced at the gathered cats in hopes of gauging their reaction. Newpath was listening intently, Owlpool by his side. Littlepaw was staring at Bravetruth, obviously searching for an answer in his blank face that wasn't there. The little kit was bouncing on his paws to see better.

"Well... I don't see why not." Owlpool grunted eventually. "But what about the rest of them? They might go and attack the camp once they've gathered the rest of their Tribe!"

"They said they were injured and starving." Newpath said agreeably.

"But it could be a lie." He growled.

Claw burst to his paws. "How dare you accuse us-"

Tall grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him back. "We're strangers here. Remember that."

Cold nodded. "Agreed."

Lion stepped up desperately. "If it means giving my Tribe a place to stay, I'll wait here."

Tall shot her an appalled look. "Lion!" But Bramblestar twitched his whiskers for her to continue.

Feeling a bit self-conscious, Lion kept her head up and eyes forward. She was representing her Tribe now; she needed to be strong. "We may not live the same way you do, but no Tribe cat would attack a place a friend was sleeping in. I'm also just a to-be- an apprentice. I may be strong, but I could never fight off cats as battle-ready and well-fed as all of you. I couldn't escape, even if I needed to."

"I don't like it." The healer rumbled, then paused. "But if it's for the good of the Tribe... I'll allow it."

Lion felt like she'd swallowed a sticky piece of fresh-kill. ThunderClan seemed nice enough, she supposed, but she longed for the mountains. If she stayed, it would be many moons before they were more than a speck on the horizon.

 _So be it_. She thought, resolve hardening. _What's good for the Tribe is what's good for me_.

"What do you think, Bramblestar?" Bravetruth asked.

"It's not a bad idea." He admitted. "I'm against holding a cat as young as this one hostage- any cat hostage, really- but if it will help us all sleep better at night, so be it."

ThunderClan murmured agreement, some less welcoming than others.

"Tell Moss that I'll be safe here." Lion begged Tall. "I know she worries."

"So do I." He grunted, before bending down to lick her ear. "I'll tell her." He agreed reluctantly.

Stoneteller came up and pressed his muzzle to her forehead. "The Tribe Of Endless Hunting made no mistake when they gifted you the name Lion, young one. I will always remember your courage."

 _You make it sound like I'm going to die!_ Lion thought. She licked the older cat's shoulder. "Thank you." She said instead.

 **Author's Note: Lion is officially 'that cat.' =)**

 **Littlepaw will start making more appearances after next chapter.**

 **Fun-Fact; Newpath is the star of the prequel to this story, which will eventually be written after this story is done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps And Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **...**

 **MagaNerd \- 'That cat' indeed. =)**

 **Allegiances ahead!**

 ** _Tribe Of Rushing Water-_**  
 **Healer; Teller Of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)**

 ** _Cave-guards-_**  
 **Cold Night That Shows Breath (Cold)- Tom. Captain of the guards.**  
 **Claw That Swoops From Sky (Claw)- Tom.**  
 **Tall One Who Never Falls (Tall)- Tom. Lion's brother.**  
 **Place Where Lion Rests (Lion)- she-cat.**

 ** _Prey-hunters-_**  
 **Quiet Steps On Dark Path (Quiet)- she-cat.**  
 **Moss That Grows Under Flowers (Moss)- she-cat. kit-mother of Lion and Tall**

 ** _ThunderClan;_**  
 **Leader; Bramblestar- tom.**  
 **Deputy: Bravetruth- tom.**  
 **Apprentice; Littlepaw- she-cat. Only apprentice when Lion arrives.**

 ** _Warriors;_**  
 **Owlpool- tom**  
 **Newpath- tom**  
 **Windswift- she-cat.**  
 **Brightsky- she-cat. Littlepaw's mother.**

 ** _Queens;_**  
 **Unknown she-cat- Grasskit- tom. Four moons old.**

 ** _Elders;_**  
 **Fernwillow- she-cat**  
 **Longwhisker- tom. Owlpool's father.**

 **jurobii (part 1)- The Tribe is arguably one of my favorite parts in the Warrior series. =) Thanks. I like Lion too. (Cheap words coming from the person who write her, but hey).**

 **jurobii (part 2)- They shall, and the relationship building starts now! **

**jurobii (part 3)- Thanks!**

 **...**

Lion was determined not to be a thorn in ThunderClan's side.

She couldn't hunt. She didn't know the borders. She didn't even know the names of the other Clans- _if_ there were other Clans. But she _did_ know how to guard; and did so extensively, day in and day out. She only ever moved from her spot to eat, take a nap, and make dirt.

The warriors in the camp kept a watch over her periodically throughout the day, and assigned a cat to watch over her sleeping spot at night. She made no attempts to stray from the routine, and therefore they made no attempts to enforce their rules.

Even still, she was sick of soft mud and grass under her paws.

"Stop that." She warned, twitching her tail out of the way. The little brown kit had spent the better part of a few minutes trying to catch it. Lion was patient, but could only stand so long of ignoring little claws and teeth before she snapped.

"But your tail is so fluffy!" He dove for it again. "It's like trying to catch a soft bush!"

"I may have a lot of fur, but it still hurts. How would you like it if someone clawed your tail?"

 _Scrawny little thing it is, it'd snag like a twi_ g. Lion thought, eyeing the skinny stick-like appendage.

The kit looked down at his paws. "Sorry, I guess." He perked up. "I'm hungry."

"Then eat."

"Wanna eat with me? Owlpool said you would!"

Lion's tail twitched irritably. "Of course he did." She let out a long-suffering sigh. "Okay."

Lion felt guilty about abandoning her post, but quickly reassured herself with the knowledge that the Clan cats were much better suited to this sort of terrain then she was. Should a situation where protection was needed pop-up, she admitted to herself, Lion was the least prepared of them all.

"Oomph!" A mouse rolled off the fresh-kill pile and landed on top of him. "It got me!"

"It did." She agreed, picking up the piece of prey. "And now it doesn't."

He looked at her with eyes filled with admiration. "Thanks!"

Lion shifted uncomfortably. This kit was a Clan cat, through and through. Having him look up to her- a Tribe cat- would only cause him pain in the future when she would leave. But how to stop what had already occurred?

 _Kits will be kits_. She reassured herself. _It will pass with time_.

The kit sat down in front of the kit-mother's den and took a big bite out of his prey. Lion felt mildly insulted that he didn't share, but quickly reminded herself that Clan cats were different. She quietly dug into her own food.

A light brown she-cat with gray-ish striping poked her head out of the kit-mother den. "Did you get me any?"

The kit looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, Windswift. I forgot."

Windswift glanced at her. "You're the mountain cat." She acknowledged. "I see you sitting in that spot by the entrance every time I return from hunting or patrols."

Lion swallowed. "I'm a cave-guard to-be. My job is to guard things. I'm trying to help, but I don't think I'm of much use." She added.

She nodded and laid down to sunbathe. "I'm Windswift. You already know Grasskit."

"We were never properly introduced." Lion admitted, glancing at the kit's darker brown pelt, riddling with different shades of brown spots. _So much like hers, but so different_. "Does he take after the father?"

Windswift twitched her tail. "He does, but I'm not his mother. I'm here to stand in her place."

"She's with StarClan now." Grasskit said quietly. "Do you think your ancestors talk to her? I never got to really know her, but I think she'd like that."

Lion awkwardly took a bite of her prey, shame burning in her pelt. _Of course_ she managed to bring up such a sensitive topic during the special prey-sharing Grasskit had been so eager for. "I don't know." She said honestly. "But I think she'd like that, too. _I_ would."

Grasskit purred. "I like you. You're nice, but you don't lie to me like other cats sometimes do."

Windswift murmured agreement. "What was your name again?"

"I'm-"

"Place Where Lion Rests, right?"

Lion turned. Littlepaw grinned at her around two mice tails. She placed them on the ground, one in front of her, one next to the Olders den, before speaking. "Your name was different from the others, so I could remember it easily. I like it. It's a pretty name."

"Wow!" Grasskit exclaimed. "Your name is cool!"

Lion felt embarrassment prickle under her skin. Littlepaw flopped down beside her, their sides touching. She enjoyed the warmth, but didn't dare bring it up. "Just call me Lion."

"Here, Windswift." A milk-colored she-cat set a freshly caught piece of prey in front of her. The relation between her and Littlepaw was undeniable; as was her beauty. "I hope you've made sure the warriors and elders have been fed."

"I did." Littlepaw promised cheerfully.

"Not that there's many elders to feed." A mottled she-cat with a grey muzzle settled down next to them, the mouse Littlepaw had brought in her teeth. "You worry to much, Brightsky. Littlepaw will do what she's told."

Brightsky sighed. "You're right, Fernwillow."

Lion shrunk down a bit. It was like half of the Clan suddenly felt like sitting down to share prey! What was she supposed to do? What could she possibly talk about?

Littlepaw reassuringly pushed her nose into Lion's shoulder fur. "We're just nosy. Don't worry."

"Yeah." Grasskit bounced over to her. "How long are you staying with us?"

"However long it takes for us to find a new home." She answered immediately. "Tribe Of Endless Hunting willing."

"Depending on how long that takes, perhaps not even that long." Brightsky said sensibly. She sounded honestly curious of her reaction.

"Bramblestar willing." She agreed. "I doubt it will take very long. A few moons, at most. I hope."

"I'll be an apprentice soon." Grasskit put in. "Will you be around for my ceremony?"

Lion hesitated. "How old are you?"

"Four moons." He answered proudly, chest puffed out.

Eight moons was the age when he would become an apprentice, if things were the same here as they were in the Tribe. But there were... conditions that had to be met. Small to-be's could be easily killed or stolen away in the mountains, so the smaller kits were forced to wait until they were older to become to-be's. Going by those qualifications, Grasskit wouldn't be ready anytime soon. But things were different with the Clans. Lion just didn't know _how_ different.

"We'll see."

Grasskit seemed to accept this as fact. Fernwillow and Brightsky exchanged a look. Windswift was looking her over warily.

Littlepaw broke into the awkward moment by resting her tail over her side. "You've got some dry mud patches in your fur."

"Of course I do. Tribe cats camouflage themselves with mud." She looked her dirty pelt over. "I didn't have much time to clean-up before we came here." She admitted.

"Yeah, but this isn't the mountains, silly." She prodded a patch with her nose. "We oughta see about washing it off. You'll get mats."

"I'll clean it off later."

Her nose wrinkled. "No self-respecting cat is going to put their tongue near patches _that_ gross. Come'on. There's some streams nearby."

"Not the drinking stream." Fernwillow warned.

"Of course." She purred.

"But I'm not allowed to leave the camp." She protested feebly.

"I'm sure they won't mind." Littlepaw reassured her. "You can't drink moss-water forever."

Littlepaw had been bringing her the water, of course. Neither of them mentioned that aloud.

The cream-colored she-cat led them both over to the warrior assigned to watch her at that time of day- Newpath, she remembered with a start.

"Can I take Lion to the stream to wash up?"

Newpath hesitated before nodding. "I'll go with you- just in case."

"It's not like we're going to need help." Littlepaw rolled her eyes.

"She's still technically a hostage." He said calmly. "Although, I'm glad you're finally showing interest in leaving camp. I've never seen a cat sit as stiffly in the same spot as you do. You need to stretch your legs."

Littlepaw giggled. Lion flushed under her fur.

* * *

She leapt into the stream without a second thought, rolling around in the ankle-high water. "Are you coming?"

Lion watched her, face drawn in hesitation. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Mountain water must be really dangerous, Littlepaw thought to herself. "I'm sure. I'm not a mouse-brain."

"Of course not." Lion stiffly wadded into the water and rolled onto her back, scraping off the mud that fell in splotches into the current.

Newpath chuckled. "You're one fish away from becoming RiverClan."

Littlepaw flicked some water at him with her tail. "Come on out. I'll help you get the rest."

Lion padded out and gave her pelt a good shake. Littlepaw purred as she tried in vain to get some of the remaining mud off her back.

"Turn around. I'll help."

She gave Lion's fur a good washing, marveling at the pure amounts of it. It was thick and long, with specks of brown, black, and white riddled in it. It was mainly the same grey color of stones.

 _Is this what the mountains look like?_ She wondered, trying to decide if the Tribe cat's fur mirrored the landscape she lived in.

Lion glanced at her over her shoulder. Littlepaw noted that her eyes were a dark speckled brown, not unlike the spots and stripes in her fur. "Did you get it all?"

"Yup." She flicked some water at her with a paw. "Come and get me!"

Lion blinked at her a second before charging, playfully pouncing and bowling her over, claws sheathed. She laughed and tossed her off, feeling a satisfied purr rumble in her throat as Lion flopped into the stream, limbs in the air, obviously playing dead.

 _If it is, then I think I could like the mountains._

 **Author's Note: Lion tries, she really does. =)**

 **Random Fun Fact- Lion weighs more than Littlepaw does, especially when her fur is wet. She more or less allowed Littlepaw to cat-handle her for the sake of a play-wrestle/water fight. I don't know why, but I find it adorable. (Also, Lion is really fluffy from living in the cold mountains and is a great snuggle buddy because of it)**

 **No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't own the Warriors series**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps And Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **...**

 **jurobii \- Thanks for the drawing!**

 **FanficTo-A-T (Part one)- If anyone should be judged for such a silly thing, it's me for writing it. =)**

 **FanficTo-A-T (Part two)- Me ships it too!**

 **FanficTo-A-T (Part three)- I hope so! This is my only same-sex mates, though. Although the other one involves a cat finding his place in a world he has no real control of and the third involves a cat born without a sense of smell.**

 **FanficTo-A-T (Part four)- The shipment will take forever to arrive, I'm afraid. LittleLion is, as they say, endgame. Only it's not; 'cause they're staying together until they die, even if it's not always in the ways they would like. (Also, is LittleLion the ship name for this? Because I like it.)**

 **Moonbeam141 \- That's it! It probably could've been solved without the need of a hostage, but Lion wanted this to be over as soon as possible for the sake of her Tribe.**

 **Guest (Novemeber 27) \- Really? Darn. I'll have to fix that. And don't be worried; if there's an error in the canon of the story (what little of it is canon) it's entirely in your right to point it out! Never be worried that I'll take offense- as long as you're not rude, I won't be offended. =)**

 **...**

"Come on." Littlepaw prodded Lion with a paw, twitching her ears in hopes of ridding them of the rain droplets battering them. "Come sleep in the apprentice den with me. It's late, and I could use the company."

"But I'm supposed to sleep out here." She pointed out, squinting to make out the shape of her guard for the night- Owlpool- who was quickly making his way towards the warriors den, having seen the apprentice coming and known she was in safe paws.

"Yeah, when the weather's nice." She snorted. "Bramblestar won't mind you getting out of the rain for the night. Besides, your guard abandoned you. Someone needs to keep a watch over you, being a hostage and all."

She was purring loud enough to be heard over the downpour. Lion felt safer listening to the sound. "Okay."

The apprentice's den was lined with moss and feathers, the walls strong and well-woven, making sure to keep most of the rain out. Lion felt a pang of homesickness, remembering the grove she slept in with the other to-be's.

 _Before the battle, anyway._ She thought, remembering the lifeless bodies of the two prey-hunter to-be's. _Tribe Of Endless Hunting be with them_.

Littlepaw shared tongues with her, while Lion gave the giving of close comfort. Once clean and dry, the apprentice curled up in her nest, tail over her nose. Lion laid down a few feet away, but Littlepaw, noticing her hesitation, rolled over so they were pressed against each other and went to sleep.

She let out a quiet purr and closed her eyes, breathing in Littlepaw's familiar scent as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Gathering tonight." Bravetruth informed them. They'd been sharing prey, but almost immediately Littlepaw ignored it to stand in front of her mentor, bouncing on her paws.

"Can I go?"

He dipped his head in a nod. "Bramblestar said you could go." He gave her a keen look. "Would you like to go, Lion?"

Lion almost choked on her bite of mouse. "Me?" She asked once she'd swallowed. "But I'm a Tribe cat."

"Exactly. Bramblestar will announce the Twoleg invasion in the mountains. He'll say you're just a messenger. That way, if any patrols catch a faint whiff of Tribe cat on the breeze, they'll just assume it was you."

"The other Clans won't be... angry?" She thought of their own form of Gathering, when the Tribe gathered in the Cave Of Pointed Stones and listened to Stoneteller translate signs from the Tribe Of Endless Hunting. "Stoneteller would be very upset if Clan cats got in the way of private Tribe traditions."

"They won't be happy." He agreed grimly. "But they'll be even less happy if they find out the entire Tribe Of Rushing Water is coming to ThunderClan."

Lion bowed her head. "I understand. If it's okay, I'll go."

Bravetruth nodded, casting a glance at Littlepaw. "Make sure she eats. I know how she is when she gets preoccupied."

"I will. Don't worry."

He turned and padded away. Lion stood up. "Let's get ourselves something more to eat."

"But I'm too _excited_ to eat!" She whined. "This is only my second Gathering!"

"This is my first." She reminded her sensibly. "Why not go hunt yourself a meal? It'll work some of the energy out of your paws."

"Will you be okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course." She swallowed the rest of the mouse and got to her paws. "I'll go keep Grasskit company."

Grabbing a squirrel, Lion quietly made her way over to the kit-mother den. _Nursery_ , she told herself. _The Clan cats call it a nursery_.

The little tom burst out of the den. "You're going to the Gathering!?"

Windswift was less interested in the to-be's affairs. "Is that squirrel for us?"

Lion nodded and set it down, staring at the little kit with surprise. "How did you know that? Were you spying on us?"

"Of course not." He scoffed. "Everyone in camp knows!"

"Clan cats are nosy by nature." Windswift agreed after swallowing a bite of food. "Stuff like that doesn't stay secret for long."

"I wish _I_ could go to the Gathering." Grasskit took a glum bite out of the piece of prey.

"Not long now, little one. Just two more moons."

Lion gave her a surprised glance. "I thought he was four moons old?"

"I am!" Grasskit exclaimed.

"Clan kits are apprenticed at six moon old." Windswift informed her, looking curious. "Things are different with the Tribe, I presume?"

"To-be's have to wait until they're eight moons old to be trained."

Grasskit's eyes grew large. "Eight moons!? That's _forever_!"

"It's not, really." Lion countered, feeling the need to defend her home. "And it's for the best. If to-be's are too young, they can be swept up by a bird, or fall off a cliff. There's less accidents, this way."

Windswift nodded in understanding. Grasskit looked impressed.

"Life in the mountains must be scary!"

"No more scary than it is in the forest." She argued. "The dangers are different, but no less important."

"Well said." The warrior purred.

"I wish _I_ has a Tribe name. They're all so cool sounding!" Grasskit crouched like he were stalking prey. "Imagine, _Grass Where Strong One Lies_. Isn't that a scary name?"

"I'd be intimidated." Lion purred in amusement. "But then everyone would just call you Grass. Grass isn't a very scary name. Not like..." She paused, searching through what few warrior names she knew. Immediately the most short-tempered one came to mind; "Grasspool?"

"I wanna be Grassclaw!" Grasskit said. "Or... or Grassfang!"

 _Claw and Fang._ She mused to herself. _They push Tribe nicknames together to create whole new names. So strange..._

"Are you excited to go to the Gathering?" He asked curiously.

"I'm terrified." She admitted. Lion wouldn't dare voice such a thing to the leader to-be, but she saw no harm in telling the kit and warrior her fears. "I didn't even know that Clan cats are apprenticed at six moons, and they want to stick me in the middle of all the other Clans."

"You'll be fine." Windswift purred. "You're respectful and sensible. That will be more than enough to impress the other Clans. Besides, it's against the warrior code to fight during the full moon. At worst, you might be told to leave."

"And make a laughing stock of the Tribe Of Rushing Water!" She exclaimed, feeling like the very world had settled on her shoulders and demand she catch it some prey. "Hostage or not, I'm still the only cat who can represent the Tribe. If I leave a bad impression, I'll never be able to look Stoneteller in the eye again, let alone my littermate and kit-mother!" _Why didn't I let Tall stay with me?_ She thought desperately. _He'd know what to do!_

The warrior gave her a reassuring lick between the ears. "Littlepaw will be with you. She'll make sure everything goes well."

"Yeah!" Grasskit purred and reached up to nuzzle her. "You're too amazing to mess up!"

Lion sighed and returned the nuzzle. "I can only hope Bramblestar has as much faith in me as you do, little one."

* * *

"I remember my first Gathering." Newpath mused, sounding a bit wistful. "I was terrified."

"You were?" Lion asked, surprised.

"Of course. I was just Newpaw then. I thought for sure a ShadowClan cat was going to break the truce and eat me."

"Oh." She suddenly felt even more uneasy.

"It's not that ShadowClan is a bad Clan, I swear. I just... have some issues with some of the cats in it."

She went to ask exactly what those issues were, but Bramblestar called from the front. The group started forward.

Eventually a new scent hit her nostrils. "Where _are_ we?"

"WindClan." Littlepaw answered brightly. "But we're not in trouble as long as we stay close to the lake."

A tremor of panic fluttered inside her stomach. "Littlepaw?"

"Yes?"

"I just realized; I don't know the first thing about the other Clans. Tell me, please?"

"Sure. And you only had to ask, silly." Littlepaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "WindClan live in the open and hunt mostly rabbits and some squirrels. Their leader- Harestar- is a pretty decent cat, I guess? Not very good at thinking things through, though. That's what his deputy- Skywing- is for; to be the smart one."

"Harestar. Skywing. Got it." _I hope_.

"Mistystar is the leader of RiverClan, which is exactly what it sounds like. Her deputy, Liecatcher, is pretty strange. His littermate- Truthbumble- looks almost exactly like him."

"Got it." She paused. "Wait. Truthbumble?"

"Apparently he stutters when he lies." Littlepaw chuckled. "At least, that's the rumor."

Newpath, who had been quietly listening from the side, brought up ShadowClan once again. "Their specialty is night hunting and battle tactics involving the dark."

"What about you, Newpath?" Littlepaw looked over his light gray pelt. "It must've been hard sometimes."

He shrugged. "I like the dark. Anyway, their leader is Crowstar. He's a great cat, really, but his deputy, Bloodclaw..." He shuddered and stopped her with his tail. "Stay away from Bloodclaw. Let's just say he lives up to his name."

Lion shivered. "He wouldn't attack me, would he?"

"Not during the truce. But, otherwise, don't give him the chance, because he will take it." Newpath grimly shook his head and walked faster to catch up to the disappearing cats. "I honestly hope he dies before Crowstar. The Clans couldn't take Bloodstar."

Lion blinked. "Is 'star' a special name?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood. "His name is Bloodclaw, but then he called him Bloodstar."

"Star _is_ a very special name." Littlepaw informed her. "Only Clan leaders can go by '-star', and only after they become leaders officially in the eyes of StarClan. Harestar was once Harespring. Mistystar- Mistyfoot. Crowstar went by Crowfrost, and Bramblestar was Brambleclaw."

"Stoneteller mentioned Brambleclaw once." She mused, but Littlepaw didn't seem to hear. She was staring at her mentor, pride shining in her eyes.

"He's going to be Bravestar one day." She told Lion. "And I'm going to call his name the loudest."

Lion blinked at her. "Do you wish to be Littlestar someday?"

"Who, me?" She scoffed. "I just want to be a warrior. And, one day, I will be."

 _Clan cats are weird_. Lion thought, not for the first time. _It's so much easier when you know exactly what you're going to be from birth._

Bramblestar stopped at the tree-bridge, nimbly jumping onto the bark and confidently making his way across. The other ThunderClan cats started filing across after him.

Bravetruth was waiting for them by the trunk when it was their turn. "Listen, Lion. The other Clans are going to be curious about the Tribe, and that's okay. But don't tell anyone anything personal about the Tribe or about ThunderClan. Don't even mention that you're staying. Understand?"

"I understand." She nodded. Deep down, she didn't. _Should I be concerned about the fate of my Tribe amongst these other Clans?_

"I'll watch over her." Littlepaw promised. Bravetruth nodded and jumped onto the tree-bridge. "Me next!"

Lion crossed last, feeling terrified. If a Tribe cat fell into a stream during the colder seasons, their death was practically guaranteed. Even in Greenleaf it was considered dangerous. Did they really risk such a fate once every moon?

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it eventually." Littlepaw told her after a clumsy landing. _Not if I can help it! "_ Do you smell that?"

Lion opened her mouth and tasted three very distinct scents. She recognized ThunderClan, and the other smelled like the WindClan territory, so it was safe to assume this was the Clan themselves. The third was a mystery.

"Yes."

"That's ShadowClan and WindClan. And that's Crowstar and Harestar up ahead."

Lion took in the sight of the two mystery cats silently. The three leaders didn't seem very keen on talking, and were patiently waiting for the fourth one to arrive.

Speaking of talking... "Who is that with Newpath?"

She nodded her head towards a white she-cat with a black muzzle. Littlepaw glanced at her as though in disinterest. "Who, her? That's Ratbite. She's a friend of Newpath's from when he lived in ShadowClan."

Lion did a double-take. "I know he knew a lot about ShadowClan, but I just assumed... he was a Shadow-cat?"

She chuckled at the nickname. "Yup! He left and retrained to be ThunderClan. That's why, despite being closer to elder age, he's only been a warrior for two moons now."

"But... I thought he said his first Gathering was with ThunderClan?"

Littlepaw sent her a tender look. "He doesn't like to talk about it."

Lion nodded and stopped asking.

"Mistystar." Bramblestar nodded to the RiverClan cat when she appeared on the branches next to him. Lion opened her mouth to drink in the new smells of the fish-eating cats.

"Bramblestar." She returned the greeting. "How is the prey running in ThunderClan?"

"Well. And you?"

"There's plenty for everyone."

"That's good to hear."

"Can we _start_ already?" Harestar interjected. Bramblestar blinked at him calmly.

"Of course."

"And what does WindClan have to report," Owlpool muttered under his breath. "That is more important than the health of a Clan?"

If Harestar overheard, he didn't act like it. "Prey is running well in WindClan. We have three new warriors- Treefoot, Dawnheart, and Flybright- who have decided to stay behind."

"Yeah, because Treefoot fell out of a _tree_." A WindClan cat snorted. "He's lucky to be walking at all."

Mistystar nodded and started her own report, which was that prey was running well and there was the normal amount of Twoleg interference in the lake this time of year, splashing around and scaring off some of the prey, but not enough to bother anyone.

Crowstar coolly blinked at the clearing. "ShadowClan has nothing to report."

"A few sunrises ago," Bramblestar said finally. "A cave-guard from the Tribe arrived on our territory-"

A murmur swept through the gathered cats. Lion felt a few curious looks, and shrunk down in hopes of hiding herself from detection. She _smelled_ like ThunderClan now, but her looks were different from that of the Clan.

"Really?" Mistystar asked. "Was something wrong?"

The ThunderClan leader bowed his head. "The Tribe's home has been stolen. Twolegs drove them out and kidnapped some of their cats."

Crowstar had to yell to be heard over the panicked yowling. "Are they coming for us next?"

"Stoneteller didn't seem to think so. They seemed to just want the caves as some sort of hunting ground." He nodded at Lion. "His messenger is with us tonight."

Harestar bristled. "You let a _Tribe_ cat come to a Gathering?"

Other cats voiced their complaints. Lion felt like the entire world was staring at her, burning its gaze into her fur. She stood up. "My name is-" She raised her voice to be heard. "My name is Place Where Lion Rests. I mean you no harm."

"It hardly seems fair." Harestar continued. "This Tribe cat listening in, finding out our secrets; and for what in return? _Stoneteller_ isn't here to give a report. Isn't that right, 'Place Where Lion Rests.'" He sneered her name.

Lion took a deep breath and steeled her resolve. _I can't back down now!_ "I see your point, Harestar."

The WindClan leader looked shocked. "You know my name?"

"I do." She nodded. "ThunderClan made sure to tell me all about the other Clans; their names, their courage, their strengths. But you know nothing about the Tribe Of Rushing Water. I understand why you may feel cheated, but all I can do is offer a report of my own. _If_ that's allowed." She added, noticing the stares she was getting.

The Clan cats began to talk among themselves, surprised by her boldness. Littlepaw sat up straighter beside her, shoulders stiff and green eyes hard. The sight of her- so willing to stick with her and stay by her side even amongst all this chaos- warmed Lion's heart.

"It's certainly not a bad idea." The WindClan deputy put in. Skywing was an all white she-cat with warm blue eyes.

"Well... alright." He said finally. The flattery seemed to have gotten to him. "Give us your 'report.'"

Lion ducked her head in a curt nod. "We went against Those Who Walk Strangely, and lost many. Others are injured. The prey runs well- or as well as it does in the mountains- but few of us are able to catch it. We have no land, no home, and no real fighting capabilities. All we have is our pride." She lifted her head to meet the leaders' curious stares. "We are no danger to your powerful WindClan, Harestar. Or any Clan. You are all strong and well-trained, and we are weak and hungry. We don't even know how to hunt here. You are in no danger. _I mean no harm_."

Crowstar nodded his head. "Well said, young cat. It takes a lot to stand up for your Tribe like this, and for that you have my respect."

"And mine." Mistystar put in.

"ThunderClan has always been with the Tribe Of Rushing Water." Bramblestar announced.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Harestar nodded. Lion sat down, relieved to be out of the line of fire.

There was a long pause before Mistystar spoke up. "Well, if this is all settled, then the Gathering is over." She jumped down. Cats immediately began breaking up into little groups.

"That was amazing, Lion!" Littlepaw exclaimed, eyes shining. "How do you feel?"

Lion swallowed and tried to stop the shaking in her legs. "Like I could faint."

* * *

"Come on." Littlepaw put her tail on Lion's shoulder and tried to lead her to the apprentice's den to rest, but Lion resisted.

"But my sleeping spot..." She glanced, but no guard had been posted.

"After a speech like that, it'd be a flea-brained idea to try and betray ThunderClan. Admitting to your own Tribe's weakness is a double-edged claw that way. The other Clans wouldn't support you now unless they felt an urgent need to."

Lion stared at the place she'd been sleeping the past moon (Bramblestar had been lying when he said 'a few sunrises') before following her into the den, nose in the air. A familiar smell caught her mildly off guard.

"Is that... Grasskit?"

Sure enough, a small blob of brown fur was curled up in the middle of the next, fast asleep. Littlepaw laughed quietly, wary of waking him up.

"He must've been waiting for us to get back and tell him about the Gathering."

 _Well, I did promise to tell him everything, from every name to every pelt color,_ Lion thought. "Do you think Windswift knows he's here?"

"Since no one is making a fuss about him being missing, I'd have to guess so." She yawned. "We'll tell him in the morning."

Littlepaw curled up next to him, Lion on his other side, like a pair of mates assisting a kit after a scary dream. She was purring loudly.

"Do you like kits?"

"I love them." She gently prodded his fur with her muzzle.

"Do you... _want_ kits?" _She'd certainly be a loving mother_.

She stopped purring, looking mortified. "I'm just an apprentice," She hurried to say. "And you're just a to-be. We're too young to be talking about kits."

Lion was happy to be grouped in with her, although she didn't know why. "I don't think I want to have them. Raise them, but not _have_ them." The sounds of a kit-mother giving birth never failed to raise the fur along her spine. She couldn't imagine going through such a thing.

"I wouldn't mind." Littlepaw whispered after a long moment, sounding embarrassed. She was looking at Grasskit fondly. _Is she imagining her future?_ Lion wondered. "Do you think they'll play together; our kits?"

Lion twitched her whiskers. "Most likely not. I'm going to have to leave eventually."

Littlepaw stared at her. It was obvious she'd forgotten all about that. Her ears were flat against her side, shoulders slightly slumped. She looked heartbroken, and Lion felt horrible for bringing about that expression.

"Littlepaw..."

She gently nuzzled her fur. "I don't want you to go." She said into her shoulder. "I don't want you to leave me."

Lion nuzzled her back. "I don't want to leave you, either."

 **Author's Note: Here, a really long chapter for you all to puzzle through. =) I'll post another allegiances next chapter, but most of these cats will never come up again.**

 **Random Fun Fact; Every one of those cats? They're all separate stories. At least one per Clan.**

 **-Treefoot is terrified of heights. It certainly wasn't his idea to climb that tree. Blame Flybright.**

 **-Liecatcher and Truthbumble are twins. The rumor is true; Truthbumble can't tell a lie to save his tail. Liecatcher, however- who fully believes in going with what your names tells you- is not only a great liar, but has a built-in lie detector. It's one of the main reasons Mistystar chose him to be her deputy.**

 **-Ratbite appears not only in Newpath's story, but in another story set after those two that will feature a more in-depth look into what's happening with Bloodclaw in ShadowClan.**

 **Littlepaw likes kits. Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. Also, Newpath has been a warrior for two moons. Littlepaw is nine moons old, so she was just made an apprentice when he was made a warrior. (On a side note, Lion is eleven moons old)**

 **Also, have any of you noticed the snazzy new story cover? That's Littlepaw and Lion! It was drawn by jurobii; a good artist and a good writer. =) Check them out, guys.**

 **No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior series!**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps And Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **...**

 **Crystalfang \- The humans took the caves from them by force. For 'hunting grounds' (actually, it was a tourist attraction, but wild cats wouldn't know that). Stoneteller led an attack against their monsters, but many cats died. He eventually backed off and ordered them all to retreat, and they've been like this since. Thank you!**

 **Pikawarriorcat \- I ship it too! And that's the point, my friend. A great story still needs to have its errors fixed. It wouldn't be a good story if they weren't. =)**

 **...**

 **Allegiances Ahead! (Just Clan leaders and Deputies)**

 **ThunderClan -**

 **Leader- Bramblestar**

 **Deputy: Bravetruth**

 **RiverClan -**

 **Leader- Mistystar**

 **Deputy: Liecatcher. Twin sibling to Truthbumble.**

 **ShadowClan -**

 **Leader- Crowstar**

 **Deputy- Bloodclaw**

 **WindClan -**

 **Leader- Harestar**

 **Deputy- Skywing**

 **...**

Lion felt awe every time she watched ThunderClan wake up in the morning. From her spot outside the dens, she could sit and watch as what was once a silent clearing became swamped with cats; watch them pour out of their dens like rain into a stream. It was a humbling experience.

The morning after the Gathering, however, Lion was a part of that stream, stumbling out of the apprentice den with Littlepaw. Grasskit trotted after them.

"I can't wait until I get to sleep in there full-time!" He squeaked.

 _You can have my spot_. Lion thought. _It's all so... closed in._

"Two more moons." Littlepaw yawned, echoing Windswift's statement from the day before. "Then you'll be begging for extra sleep."

"You'll still come, right?" He prodded Lion's side.

"I hope so."

"Promise?"

Two moons didn't seem like long enough to find a brand new home for the Tribe Of Rushing Water, especially since they hadn't even arrived yet. "I promise."

Windswift padded up to them, purring. "I thought you told me you weren't going to fall asleep."

"I didn't mean to!" Grasskit exclaimed. "It was an accident, honest!"

"He wasn't a bother, I hope?"

"Not at all." Littlepaw gave a sleepy purr. "Just make sure he doesn't do it again."

"Littlepaw!" Bravetruth called across the clearing. "We're going on a hunting patrol."

"Okay!" She turned to Lion, eyes sparkling. "I'll bring you something special to eat. We can share!"

"Uh, okay." Lion watched as she bounded away. _But how is it sharing when only one of us has caught any prey?_

* * *

Lion never claimed to be a prey-hunter. A cave-guard through and through, she knew that hedgehogs would fly before she'd ever successfully lead a hunting patrol.

 _Fine then_. She thought, sitting as stiff as stone. _I'll wait. Something will come by eventually... I hope._

She could faintly smell mouse on the breeze, and she'd noticed some holes nearby, so she could be mostly certain that some form of prey would come her way.

 _I've got this_. She decided, crouching closer to the ground. _I'm a cave-guard. I know how to stay still and be observant._

Eventually a mouse scuttled out of the undergrowth. Lion wondered if it was young and unafraid, or simply incapable of smelling the nearby camp. She was only a few fox-lengths from it; a cat could scent the air and probably catch her on the breeze.

 _Which is good, since I'm not trying to flee_.

Bunching her muscles, she prepared herself to spring, only for a voice to scare the mouse away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Lion whipped around. It was Littlepaw's kit-mother; Brightsky. She was long-legged and slender, with rich milk-colored fur and deep green eyes. It was obvious who she took after; other than the height, they could be passed off as littermates.

 _And if she grows up to be anything like her mother, she'll be beating toms and she-cats away with a stick._

"Fox-dung! I almost had it." She scuffed her paw against the ground. "Bad luck."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." She muttered dryly. "You should be in camp."

Lion crouched closer to the ground. "I know." She sighed.

"And what were you even doing out here on your own? If you were hungry, you could've gotten something off the fresh-kill pile."

"This is different." Lion absentmindedly glanced around, but anything that could get caught had scattered by now. "I need to catch something myself."

"Why?" Brightsky tilted her head to the side. "You're a cave-guard, not a prey-hunter."

"Littlepaw promised we'd share prey when she was done with all her apprentice tasks. But it's not really sharing if one cat is doing all the work, is it?"

Brightsky's whiskers twitched thoughtfully. "I suppose not."

"I just wanted to catch something small- like an old mouse or vole. Then I'd tell her about the Tribe's tradition of the other taking a bite, then giving the prey back, so _I'd_ be the one eating the scrawny thing. Is that wrong?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Come on. Let me show you some tricks. After that, I'll show you the borders."

Her eyes widened. "The Clan borders?"

"Of course. Every Clan cat needs to know exactly where the borders are." She gently led her with her tail through the forest.

"But I'm not a Clan cat." Lion pointed out. Brightsky flicked her shoulder with her tail.

"You might be." She murmured. "It you wanted to be."

A flash of panic struck her. _I could never live here!_ "Do you want me to be?" She blurted out.

"I _want_ what makes Littlepaw happy." She told her firmly. "And you do that."

Lion opened her mouth, then paused. A familiar scent hit her with the force of a wave. She staggered on her paws with the weight of the relief she felt.

"The Tribe Of Rushing Water!"

Brightsky had smelled it as well. "Are you sure?"

"I know the smell of my own home." She snapped, then softened. "Can you please go tell Bramblestar? I have to make sure they're okay."

She opened her mouth to argue, then snapped it shut with a nod. Brightsky dashed away.

"Stoneteller!" Lion called, racing through the trees as though her paws were on fire. "Stoneteller, it's me; Lion! Are you there?"

"Over here!" A muffled voice called. Lion plunged through the bushes, frozen by the sight in front of her.

The Tribe was in ruins. No cat had escaped uninjured; they all gimped along, heads high, their fur matted with blood and a lack of grooming. Lion could count every one of their ribs. Stoneteller, who had a wound on his neck that had assuredly stolen his seventh life, nodded to her stiffly.

"What _happened_ here?" She squeaked. Lion felt ashamed of her wound-less body and well-fed stomach.

"Fox attack." He grunted. "Go help your mother, Lion. Tall was injured fighting for her."

 _Not Tall!_ She wailed in her mind, streaking across the group of cats in search of her family. _Please, don't let him die like Falcon!_

Falcon Roosting On Tall Ledge, her father, as well as Tall One Who Never Falls' namesake, had died as Lion was being born. He'd fallen of a high cliff and had never been seen from again. From the stories she'd been told, he'd been fighting off a mountain lion. He hadn't even been a cave-guard, the ones _designed_ to die fighting; merely a loyal Tribe cat who couldn't bare to see his Tribemates suffering. No one was sure how, but he'd taken the lion with him.

 _Please, Tribe Of Endless Hunting, it's not his time yet! Don't take him from us so soon!_

"Lion!" Moss called. "Over here!"

Lion ducked through a line of beaten cave-guards to reach her kit-mother, heart in her throat. Tall had a nasty wound on his shoulder, and had to lean heavily on their mother to walk in a straight line. He looked at her with eyes blurred by pain.

"You look... well." He rasped. Lion gave him another shoulder to lean on so Moss didn't have to stumble as much to hold his weight.

"Better than you." She whispered. Her mother gave her a few frantic licks to her face and ears.

"Oh, my little Lion. My kit. I was so scared I'd never see you again."

"ThunderClan is full of honorable cats. They'd never attack unprompted." Lion promised her. "You'll like it there. Can you make it the rest of the way?"

Tall's eyes flashed. "I have my pride, Lion. The only thing that could stop me is death itself."

A shiver went down her spine. _Don't say that!_

Cold padded up and laid a gentle tail on Stoneteller's shoulder. "I remember the way. Let me help you."

The old healer nodded and allowed himself to be guided like a newborn kit. Lion blinked at the black tom. She hadn't realized how much she missed the obvious confidence and strength the captain had.

Bramblestar was waiting for them at the entrance, flanked by Bravetruth and a striped blue she-cat Lion prayed was their healer. The leader blinked at them in surprise.

"What happened?"

Cold briskly repeated what Stoneteller had told her. "They kept coming back- they knew we were weak. They finally left us once we crossed your borders."

"Thank the Tribe Of Endless Hunting." Tall muttered tiredly. Lion shook her head.

"Thank StarClan. They alone have power over the skies here."

He shuddered. "Don't say things like that. How can we be a Tribe without our ancestors to guide us?"

 _I don't know, but I know I'm not wrong_.

The blue she-cat forced her way to the front. "All of you- by the medicine den. You'll know it when you smell it." She glanced at her. "You're our hostage, right?"

"I am." She dipped her head.

"Make yourself useful and go get me some water. And cobwebs. Lots of cobwebs."

She cast a wary glance at her brother, but the healer hissed in annoyance. "I can do my job just fine! He'll be okay after treatment. Now go make yourself useful."

Bravetruth sent her a reproachful look. "Fallenleaf..."

"Don't 'Fallenleaf' me." She snarled. "These cats need help!"

Lion hesitantly stepped back and ran into the trees. Littlepaw had told her where to find moss ages ago. She clumsily got some and dipped it in the water, carrying a bunch of cobwebs in her free paw.

She spent the rest of her day that way, touching noses with her Tribemates and cleaning pelts when she wasn't fetching herbs or other things. It felt like a breath of fresh air to be among her comrades once again.

She hadn't realized how much she'd missed them while they were apart.

She fetched some more moss- this time dry- for the more injured cats to sleep on before collapsing beside her brother's nest in the medicine den, utterly exhausted. His injury had been one of the worst.

"You've been working hard today. Take a rest." Fallenleaf grunted, running her tail across Tall's side. He was breathing evenly. "You may not know the Clans very well, but you should know that _I_ know what I'm doing. Taking time to question things makes it so time is wasted. Wasting time can kill cats."

Lion nodded. "I understand." She still wasn't happy, but, she supposed, being a healer, Fallenleaf had earned the right.

Moss came into the den just as the healer left and laid down next to her, pressing her pelt to hers. Lion could smell the exhaustion and fear-scent before she'd even entered the den.

"You look so tired..." She murmured, cleaning her back. Lion purred and allowed it, having missed the she-cat while she was away.

"You're more tired than I am. I've been very lucky to stay here."

"It's all so... closed in." She glanced around cautiously. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Bramblestar wouldn't knowingly lead us to death." Lion said, and found that she believed it. "He's a kind, respectable cat. I trust him."

Moss still looked worried, but nodded. "I don't know him well enough to trust him, but I know _you_. I trust your judgement, Lion."

Her kit-mother's words warmed her heart. She purred and buried her nose in Moss' shoulder fur.

A small paw jabbed her side. "Uh, hey." Littlepaw whispered, dropping a vole by her feet. "That's your littermate, right? I'm so sorry."

"He'll be okay." Lion mumbled. She was mildly surprised to see Brightsky padding in after her with a mouse in her jaws. "I trust your healer."

"Medicine cat." The warrior corrected gently. "I caught that prey you were looking for. I know it's not the same, but..."

"Thank you." Humbled, Lion pushed it over to Littlepaw. "In the Tribe, we take a bite out of each other's food before eating. It's how we share."

"Really?" Littlepaw took a contemplative bite out of Lion's mouse. "Weird."

Moss gently nudged her "Who is this?" She asked, eyes gleaming.

"Oh, sorry." She winced sheepishly. "This is Littlepaw. She's a warrior to-be."

Littlepaw dipped her head respectfully. "Hello."

Brightsky stepped forward. "And I'm her mother- Brightsky. Who are you?"

Tall wearily lifted his head. "I remember you." He told the apprentice. "You asked if Lion was a to-be on the patrol."

"Right. You're her brother, right?"

He nodded and dropped his head back into his paws, sighing. "Tall One Who Never Falls. Call me Tall."

Moss lifted her head. "I'm Moss That Grows Under Flowers. These are my kits; my brave, strong cave-guards."

Littlepaw purred and shoved Lion's mouse back over to her. "Here. You want to share tongues after we eat?"

Lion twitched her whiskers. "I'd love to."

Brightsky glanced at the apprentice and to-be pair, then looked at Moss. She scanned her a moment before meeting her eye. It was obvious the prey-hunter had noticed it as well.

The queen and kit-mother nodded. An agreement had been reached.

 _Let them be._

 **Author's Note: Fallenleaf's mentor was grumpy old Jayfeather, who mumbled something about 'honoring old friends' as he gave her her medicine cat name. He passed on not much later- the only cat left from the ThunderClan we know from the series, not counting Bramblestar.**

 **Fun Fact- Tall took after his mother look-wise, slender and long-legged, while Lion is the spitting image of her father.**

 **Another fun fact- She may not have any big prophecy or anything, but Lion's name has a story behind it. That mountain lion wasn't a fluke.**

 **No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps and Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **...**

 **FanficTo-A-T \- Oh, they do. Give it time. Like... Littlepaw's warrior ceremony, or thereabouts? Also (and this is to everybody) if you want to take a guess at Littlepaw's warrior name, I won't say yay or nay, but I'll give my opinion about the name itself. =)**

 **FanficTo-A-T \- They have let them be! The motherly love is strong with those two. =)**

 **crystalfang \- Not to worry; this is probably the least gory warriors fanfic out there! There'll be death, eventually, as there always is... but not anytime soon.**

 **...**

Lion stumbled out of the medicine den, Tall leaning against her shoulder. Her littermate's tail was twitching irritably, but she acted like she didn't notice.

"I can walk across the clearing, you know." He snapped.

"Not until Fallenleaf says you can." She replied firmly.

Tall snorted. "Fallenleaf has bees in her brain. I'll be fine."

"She also has very good hearing!" A voice called from inside the den. "And you'd better listen to her if you don't want to spend even _more_ time in her den!"

He grunted noncommittally. "Has the patrol returned yet?"

"It's not even sunhigh yet." She reminded him. "And you're the one with bees in your brain if you think Stoneteller will let you go with the next one."

Patrols had been sent back and forth to the mountains for the past moon and a half, but none had been successful. Lion had already denied going with one on account of her brother- Tall had been so furious he hadn't spoken to her for the rest of the day- and she doubted she or her brother were going to be put on another one anytime soon.

Tall should've been out of the medicine den ages ago, but he kept re-injuring himself in his impatience. Lion knew he was going stir-crazy, but it was no excuse for him to act like he was.

"Hmph." Tall pulled away from her slightly, then stumbled a few steps later. She was by his side soon after. "I'm not a kit!"

"You're right. A kit could walk better than you." She scolded lightly. A familiar scent wafted up into her nostrils. They both turned their heads.

"Hey." Littlepaw scuffed her paw against the ground, sounding surprisingly shy. "You wanna go hunting together? I could teach you the basics, if you want."

"I wish I could, but this mouse-brain can't be trusted by himself." She tilted her head towards her cranky littermate.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "He's _still_ injured?"

"He keeps falling." Lion said, making sure Tall was listening. "He gets so restless when he can't run on his own. He's almost as bad as the elders."

"Hey, now." Longwhisker called from where he'd been sunning himself. Fernwillow's mate, Lion had heard that they'd retired together after their son, Owlpool, was made a warrior. "Don't compare us to him!"

"I wouldn't want to be like you!" Tall snapped. Lion cuffed his ear. _Longwhisker's right; he's even worse!_

"Alright, back to Fallenleaf with you." She turned tail. Tall hovered anxiously.

"But-"

"If you can't show the proper amount of respect to others, you're not fit to be in the clearing." Lion said firmly. He sighed and allowed himself to be led. "Do you want to go after I help him back to his nest?" She asked Littlepaw.

The apprentice backed away, ears down. "No, that's okay. You should take care of your brother."

Lion felt a pang of sadness as she watched the cream-colored she-cat slink away. They hadn't really talked since the Tribe's arrival to ThunderClan, and she really missed her company.

"Who put thorns in her bedding?" Tall grunted. He was watching the cat go curiously.

"She's just lonely." She answered absentmindedly. _And so am I_.

He scoffed. "She isn't the type to get lonely. She probably just doesn't want to be stuck taking care of the elders all by herself."

Lion bristled. "That's not it at all!" She spat, outraged at the toms assumption that he knew Littlepaw better than her. _Neither of us know her. Not really. So why I am getting mad?_

Her littermate blinked at her, surprised. "Alright, if you say so."

* * *

"Lion? My little Lion, wake up."

Lion blinked awake. Moss was gently running her tail over her side. Night had long fallen over the forest, and she could barely see the stars through the small holes in the den. The reminder made her feel claustrophobic.

"What's wrong?" She sat up, ready for any sort of trouble. But Moss shook her head.

"Look."

She stared out into the clearing. A small ball of yellow fur was padding out of the camp.

 _Littlepaw!_ "What's she doing?"

The prey-hunter shook her head once again. "I don't know. Why don't you go find out? I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company."

"But..." She glanced at her sleeping brother.

"I'll take care of him." Moss reassured her. "I know you miss her, and she misses you. Go talk while you have the chance." She urged.

Lion stood up and nuzzled her. "Thank you."

"Of course, my strong cave-guard. Be safe."

Lion burst out of the medicine den and raced out of the entrance. Moss followed as far as the clearing, then sighed and looked at the sky.

"Please, Tribe Of Endless Hunting. Let me be doing the right thing."

* * *

Lion found Littlepaw sitting by the stream she'd taken her to wash the mud off her fur when she'd first arrived, her head tilted towards the sky.

 _Is she praying?_ Lion thought, hesitantly stepping into the open area around the bank.

Littlepaw jolted and whipped her head around. "Lion?"

"Hey." She padded over to sit beside her. "Nice night, isn't it?"

"Yes." She agreed. "I-I was just doing some night hunting."

 _Liar_! Lion bit her tongue. "I see."

Littlepaw chuckled softly and pushed her nose into her fur. "You smell like herbs."

"Do I?" She looked herself over, nose dead to the overpowering stench. _I have been spending a lot of time in the medicine cat den recently..._

"That stink is enough to scare away foxes! Did you _roll_ in them?"

Lion suddenly felt sheepish. "I sleep near the stores. You know; to guard them."

Littlepaw threw her head back and laughed. The to-be found herself purring.

"Sorry." She said once she'd calmed down. "I needed that."

"We all do." Lion licked her affectionately between the ears. "Things are really tense right now."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. It's no fun when there's nobody around I can really talk to."

Littlepaw went back to looking at the stars. Lion looked with her.

"I don't like it when we can't see each other." She whispered eventually.

"Me neither. But soon we won't be seeing each other at all."

Littlepaw whipped her head to the side to stare at her, eyes wide. "Don't say that!" She cried.

 _She's scared._ Lion thought, noticing the claw marks she was gouging into the ground. _Well, so am I_.

"Littlepaw, do you believe in the Tribe Of Endless Hunting?"

She settled down a bit, sheathing her claws. "I do, but... not like I believe in StarClan."

"Exactly. I believe in StarClan, but my loyalty is to the Tribe Of Endless Hunting. What happens after we die?"

Littlepaw stared blankly at the water, trying to comprehend what had been put in front of her. Every word Lion had spoken felt like a trickle of cold water down her spine. "We'll never see each other again." She whispered hoarsely.

Lion sighed. "You're a Clan cat, and I'm a Tribe cat. Being close will only lead to heartbreak." _One I'm not sure we can take_. She added silently.

She didn't answer a long moment. Littlepaw slowly sat up and met her eyes with a piercing look. "So be it, then."

Lion shivered. Littlepaw looked strong and mature; like a warrior. "So be it."

The to-be left her side to jump into the stream, ankles quickly growing numb in the unfamiliar water. With no trees overhead, she could see the stars clearly. Lion threw her head back and yowled.

"StarClan, hear me! I'm not a Clan cat, but I trust in your noble code. When I die, take me! I want to be with Littlepaw, even in death! If I have to renounce the Tribe Of Endless Hunting to do so... then so be it."

She whispered the last part. It felt like a hole had been punched in her heart. _If that's what I've got to do, I'll do it._ She realized with a sense of growing horror. _Tribe Of Endless Hunting, please forgive me._

Littlepaw joined her in the stream, touching her tail to her shoulder. Lion wrenched her gaze away from the starry skies.

"You'd do the same for me." She rasped, throat sore.

* * *

 _You'd do the same for me._

Littlepaw felt Lion's pelt pushed up against hers and sighed. Her mother had promised to take care of her brother, and had shooed her away to sleep in the apprentice den. The to-be had fallen asleep almost immediately, as though her star-lit declaration had worn her out.

 _You'd do the same for me._

A shiver ran up her spine. _I would._

But would StarClan accept Lion, if it came to that? Would they accept _her_? The Tribe wasn't an enemy, but it wasn't ThunderClan, either. Did this still count as against the warrior code?

 _I don't care._ She realized suddenly. _I just want her by my side._

Lion was strong and sensible, but didn't live by the code she'd been taught by birth; at least not the exact version. Wise and skilled; but she couldn't hunt. She barely even knew that '-star' was a leader name!

 _Lion could never be a Clan cat._

But what about her? She didn't mind a bit of mud on her fur, especially if it was for camouflage. The mountain air would be hard on her pelt, but a cave would be sheltered, so she could sleep at night. She could never be a cave-guard, but she'd heard of prey-hunters from Lion's mother, Moss. Littlepaw could hunt prey.

 _She could never be a warrior, but maybe I could be a prey-hunter?_

The thought of leaving ThunderClan terrified her. The thought of losing Place Where Lion Rests terrified her even more.

She gently pressed her nose into Lion's fur. "It's okay." She whispered, when the to-be didn't stir. "I think I know what to do now."

 _StarClan, please forgive me. I have to try, at least; for her._

 **Author's Note: I know there's a lot of staring at the sky in this chapter, but remember that the cats of the warriors universe are very devout in their beliefs; Clan or Tribe.**

 **No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps And Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **...**

 **FanficTo-A-T \- Thanks!**

 **Littlefoot- A good way to bring up the fact that Littlepaw's a great hunter thanks to her smaller body**

 **Littleblossom- A small flower that blooms into a beautiful flower; nice image.**

 **MagaNerd \- Thanks!**

 **fluttergamer3 \- (not sure if Crystalfang is your way of saying you were that nice anon or if you're saying that should be Littlepaw's name, so I won't say anything about it) Hey, I'm the one who wrote it, right? Eh.**

 **Guest \- Simple answer- eh. I felt like it.**

 **More complicated answer- The writer never got to read the final books. Also, I don't know the living cats well enough to properly write them. This is just easier for me; that, and I like it. Bramblestar has nine lives, my friend; he's probably going to outlive most of his Clanmates.**

 **...**

Cold, tired and hungry from leading the latest mountain search, padded up to Claw with a nod. "You should lead the next patrol."

The tom startled. "Me? But what about Stoneteller?"

"Stoneteller needs to rest from the last one." He said firmly. "And you're the only other cat I trust that's well enough to go in my place."

Claw ducked his head, humbled. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

Cold nodded and stalked away, heading for Fallenleaf's den. Judging by the way he held himself, Lion bet he'd stepped on a thorn.

Quiet Steps On Dark Path raised her head from where she'd been silently eating. "I'll go. You'll need a prey-hunter."

Claw nodded his agreement, then turned to her. "Will you go, Lion? Moss will take care of Tall while you're gone."

Lion swiped her tongue around her mouth to clear it of any leftovers from her meal. "But I'm just a to-be."

"A very wise to-be." Quiet murmured. "I think we can trust you not to fall off any cliffs."

 _They want me away from ThunderClan_. She realized with a start. Thanks to the battle, she was the only to-be the Tribe had, and she'd spent a lot of time around Clan cats. They didn't want to lose her too

 _I could never be a Clan cat!_ She wanted to yowl. _Can't you see that_?

Instead, she sat up and nodded. "Okay."

"I hate to interrupt, but can I come with?"

They all turned. Newpath shuffled his paws self-consciously. "I want to help you find a home."

"Is it okay with Bramblestar?" Claw asked cautiously. Newpath nodded.

"I asked first, and he said it was okay."

"Then I don't see why not." Claw nodded his approval. "Although, it'll wreak havoc on your pads."

"A small price to pay." He rumbled.

Bravetruth padded up next to him. "Indeed. I'd like to join your patrol as well, if that's okay."

Quiet eyed him. "The leader to-be? Leave ThunderClan?"

He nodded. "I have to make sure you set up camp far away from the other Clans. It's smarter for me to go than to stay."

A ball of yellow fur registered in Lion's peripheral vision. She jumped; the other cats had merely walked up to them, while Littlepaw had done something relatively like sneaking.

"I'll go. It'll be an even number, then."

"You're an apprentice." Claw commented, shooting a look to her mentor.

"Lion's a to-be, and she's going." Littlepaw stood beside her, tail draped across her back. "I want to see the mountains."

"If this is just an excuse to get away from your duties..." Bravetruth warned, face stern. A strange glow was in his eyes. She bristled.

"Of course not!" She spat. Lion was surprised by the intensity in her voice. _Littlepaw never acts like this. Is something bothering her?_

The leader to-be nodded slowly. "Alright."

Claw dipped his head. "Thank you all for volunteering. We'll leave after we finish eating."

* * *

Lion wholeheartedly expected Littlepaw to walk beside her through the forest and beyond- being the only apprentice/to-be's there, and close companions, at that- but the she-cat burst past her and kept pace with Quiet.

"You're a prey-hunter, right? What's it like?"

Quiet eyed her bemusedly a long moment before answering. "It's not unlike being a warrior, I suppose. Only without the fighting. That's what the cave-guards are for."

"Really?" She asked, eyes wide.

She nodded. "You would make a good prey-hunter, judging by your body type. It's cats like Lion that become cave-guards."

Lion felt a burst of jealousy. Not of Littlepaw talking to Quiet, but of the fact that she thought she had to ask the prey-hunter important Tribe questions over her. _Does she think I don't know, because I'm a cave-guard? But I_ do _know! You can ask me anything and I'll tell you, I promise!_ She yearned to say to her _._

Lion kept her gaze straight ahead and didn't say anything. Newpath quietly padded beside her, offering silent comfort.

They found a secluded area of trees to stop and find prey. She tasted the faint scents of cats on the breeze, as though they had left long ago. _This is where we rested before Stoneteller picked me for his patrol!_ She realized with a start.

The prey-hunter nudged the apprentice with her tail. "You seem very interested in hearing about how a Tribe cat hunts." She said, eyes gleaming brightly. "Would you like a lesson?"

Littlepaw bounced to her toes. "Would I!"

Bravetruth opened his mouth to argue, then shut it and shook his head. "I'll go see if I can catch something." He announced before disappearing into the trees.

Claw nodded at her. "Guard our camp, Lion. I'm going to make sure those foxes aren't nearby."

She jerked her head in a nod. Newpath sat down a few feet away, watching the treeline with her. Lion felt a prick of irritation towards the gray tom. "I can guard the camp by myself, you know." She snapped.

He blinked at her, surprised. "Of course. I'm just not much of a hunter, is all. I'd scare all the prey away."

"Are you a decent fighter, then?" She asked, curious despite herself. Hunt and fight; that was all Clan cats seemed to do.

"Not in the slightest." He shook his head.

"But then... what do you _do_?" She blurted, immediately feeling bad when the words left her mouth. Newpath didn't seem bothered at all by the question.

"I take care of my Clan. When there's kits around, I keep them away from their mothers so they can take a nap. If the apprentices are low in number or busy with training, I help take care of the elders. If Fallenleaf needs an extra paw with sorting herbs or an escort, I'm almost always there to help." He paused, voice softening. "Fighting isn't everything; love and affection are important to the Clan too. It took me a long time to understand that."

Lion felt humbled by this cat's presence by her side. She thought of the obvious fear he felt towards Bloodclaw, and wondered just what had happened to make such a kind and loving tom leave his home and family.

 _Could I leave everything behind, even if it were making me miserable?_ She shuddered at the thought, ignoring the tiny voice that answered in the back of her head.

 _You could, for her._

Newpath cleared his throat, obviously drawing himself out of memories of the past. But of Newpaw, or of the small ShadowClan apprentice of long ago? Lion couldn't tell. "What's going on between you and Littlepaw, anyway? You were so close a moon ago, but now you've drifted a bit."

"I don't know." She murmured honestly, staring at where she and Quiet had gone. "I think she doesn't know if she can ask me about the Tribe or not."

Newpath snorted out a laugh. "You, of all cats? You've always been proud of your home. It shows in every word you speak. I doubt that's the issue."

Pride warmed Lion's pelt, but the reassurance brought on a cascade of insecurity. "If that's not it, then what is? Do I brag too much? Have I driven her away?"

"I've known you for two moons almost, Lion, and I've yet to hear you brag. Littlepaw isn't bored with you; I think she's scared. You'll leave eventually, after all."

Lion remembered her moonlit screeching with a pang of fear. In a sense, she already _had_ given everything up. And only a very small part of her wanted it back. Was this how the older warrior beside her felt every day? "We'll meet again."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I am. I'll do anything to make it happen."

He turned to her, eyes bright. "Does _Littlepaw_ know that?"

Lion straightens her shoulders. "Of course she does. She was there when- I mean, I told her myself."

He dipped his head. "Then all you can do is wait and trust her."

 _I do trust her. It's me I'm afraid of_. She thought, turning to stare at the trees once again. _I gave up my deepest loyalty; just like that. Could I do the same thing, only, this time, to Littlepaw?_

* * *

"We'll sleep here for the night." Claw told them after they ate. Lion nodded, stretched, and went to lay down under some tree roots. The leader of the patrol called that he would take first watch and leapt onto the tree trunk Stoneteller had sat on during his announcement.

"Hey." A paw prodded her side. "Can I join you?"

She shifted over. Littlepaw sheepishly laid down next to her, burying herself in Lion's familiar pelt.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant." She meowed pitifully.

"It's okay. I understand." Lion grunted.

"It's just... I don't know."

She lifted her head to stare at the sky, but the stars were blotted out by the roots. Littlepaw sighed.

"You miss StarClan." Lion murmured sympathetically.

"Do you think they're still watching over us?"

"Maybe a few cats are." Lion shrugged. "They have more important things to do than watch over three Clan cats and some Tribe ones."

Littlepaw shuddered. Lion was mystified. Leaving the Tribe Of Endless Hunting behind to cross into StarClan territory had worried her greatly, it was true, but she'd assured herself that it was only temporary. She hadn't abandoned her ancestors, but they hadn't abandoned her.

 _But now I have._ She thought, stomach lurching. _Is what I said that night what's bothering her?_

"What if I die?" She asked, sounding small and scared.

"They'll find you." She answered firmly. "StarClan would never forget it's own, no matter how far away you are."

Littlepaw's eyes lit up in comprehension. "No matter how far... If I never went back, they'd still come for me? If I left the Clans behind forever, but still followed the warrior code, I'd still be welcomed?"

"So I've been led to believe." She muttered, uneasy by Littlepaw's rapid shift in thinking. _It's not like you're going to be gone for forever!_ "The Tribe Of Endless Hunting would go as far as they needed to protect me; I don't doubt that StarClan is the same."

Littlepaw flung herself at Lion, burying her nose in her fur before reaching up to wash her face. "Thank you, Lion! I should've known... they'd never abandon me because of something as silly as how far away we are!"

 _Even if I abandon them._ She thought guilty, before concentrating on the to-be's scent. _I have to see the mountains._ She thought with determination. _I have to make sure I'm doing something I can live with._

 **Author's Note: Littlepaw is very stubborn when she makes up her mind. Also, as I've mentioned before, it's more than cool for you to guess warrior names. I just won't say yay or nay.**

 **No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps And Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **...**

 **MagaNerd \- Thanks! This is the closest to romance I've ever written before, actually. It's good to know I'm doing okay, but without taking away from the actual story.**

 **Moonbeam141- It's not that Lion has given up the Tribe Of Endless Hunting- just her access to it in the afterlife. It's like being a devout Christian, only to give up Heaven to instead go to Nirvana with the one you love. The religion is there; just a different endgame.**

 **Lion and Littlepaw are those two kids in high school who're such an obvious couple to everyone but themselves. Everyone- Tribe and Clan- knows it. Bravetruth wonders if Littlepaw is just trying to get out of the duties she's supposed to perform, but he also knows that she'd never do such a thing. He knows there's another reason she's doing this besides helping the Tribe to find their home, but he isn't sure what. (Also, it might be wise to mention that Quiet has more or less whisked his apprentice away without meaning to, and he isn't sure how to respond to that.)**

 **I'm taking that as a compliment, by the way! =)**

 **...**

Littlepaw kept pace beside Lion the next day, close enough that their pelts brushed against each other in soothing intervals.

Bravetruth, who was keeping pace with Claw, turned his head to him. "Have you checked for a cave on the border between mountain and forest?"

Claw gave the Clan cat a baffled look. "Of course not. The Tribe Of Rushing Water has always lived deep in the mountains."

"You still can." The leader to-be answered. "But caves are usually found on ground level, and waterfalls always lead into streams. You'd have more rogues, true, but also a more plentiful hunting ground. You can always just climb upwards and come back down during the day."

"And you'd be closer to ThunderClan!" Littlepaw whispered into her ear.

 _A few days walk is still a long time_. Lion thought to himself. _Why is she so excited about that?_

"The Tribe only knows how to hunt in the mountains." The prey-hunter chipped in. "We aren't a Clan; we don't know how to use the forest for our own means."

"Our warriors could teach you." Bravetruth insisted confidently.

"Would Bramblestar allow his warriors to teach strange cats their important and secret skills?" Claw challenged.

Bravetruth ducked his head. "That is for him to decide, but I can't see why he'd be opposed to it."

Newpath gently nodded his agreement, but didn't immediately reply. Claw scanned the warrior's face, finding nothing but sincerity there.

"The Tribe Of Rushing Water isn't ThunderClan's enemy." He said gruffly.

The cave-guard snorted and looked away. "We'll look, but it's Stoneteller's decision."

Littlepaw sighed and brushed her tail across Lion's back. "I hope he agrees."

 _Me too._

* * *

It was strange to be so close to her home, Lion decided, staring up at the mountains rising up above her, and yet so far. To the left was a forest; not like the lake, but a thinner, more sprawling land. She caught a whiff of mouse on the breeze, and wished with all her being that she knew how to properly hunt. But she didn't, and she wouldn't bring it up here and now.

Newpath quietly walked beside Lion, whereas Littlepaw was racing ahead a few tail-lengths away, nose in the air in her excitement. Despite knowing very little about the world residing around her, she showed no fear of the harsh conditions just above her ears, much like a Clan cat in the forest.

 _She could have been a great Tribe cat._ Lion admitted to herself. _If she wasn't so in love with ThunderClan, I'd ask her to stay with me_.

She stopped, ears erect. "Do you hear that?"

Lion perked her ears. She could hear a rumbling in the distance, familiar and welcoming. "A waterfall..." She breathed.

Littlepaw darted into the undergrowth. "Come on!"

Lion pounded after her, hardly noticing the ground go from grass to stone under her paws. Her pads both welcomed and repulsed the contact, having missed the coolness of rock but had gotten used to the softness of dirt and plants in the past few moons.

The noise grew louder and louder, until eventually the familiar sight of thundering waterfall came into view. It tugged at her heart in ways she couldn't explain.

"Wow..." Littlepaw breathed, head craned back to try and see the top of the waterfall. "I bet this goes all the way to the Moonpool!"

"The what?" Lion asked absentmindedly, eyes drawn to the water that pooled into a pond and flowed outwards into a stream that flowed in the direction of the Clans. She doubted they would be so lucky as to have another cave hidden just behind the surface, but it was a definite start.

"The place where the medicine cats meet to share tongues with StarClan." She explained, still amazed. "Medicine cats get their names there. Apparently Fallenleaf fell in her first time there as an apprentice."

Lion purred, imagining the teasing she must've gotten as Fallenpaw for _falling_ into a pool of water.

"Look!" She squeaked, dabbing a paw at the water. "There's even stars in it!"

Sure enough, small speaks of light glinted off the waves. The Tribe Of Endless Hunting had stepped out of the sky to show the cats they had found the right place.

"The Waterfall Of Stars..." Lion murmured, shutting her eyes with a sigh.

 _Thank you, Tribe Of Endless Hunting. Maybe we're supposed to be here after all._

"Leafpool, a ThunderClan medicine cat, was named after the Moonpool; she's the one who discovered it, after all. She's practically _legendary_!" Littlepaw told her excitedly. "Maybe finding this will be part of my name, too! I could be Littlepool! Or Littlefall!" She paused. "Littlewater?"

 _Littlepool? Sure, if she wanted to mistaken for Owlpool all the time!_ Lion thought.

Littlepaw bounced up and down for a second, then stopped suddenly. She fell silent, tail drooping somberly, as she stared out at the newly-named Waterfall Of Stars.

Lion stepped forward to press her nose into Littlepaw's fur. "Are you okay?"

Littlepaw stepped back, eyes on the ground. She scuffed her paw against the stone ground. "I'm fine, it's just..."

She trailed off. Lion prodded her verbally. "Littlepaw?"

"I... I don't think I want to be a warrior anymore!" She burst out, eyeing her reaction. Lion tilted her head to the side, trying to decipher the sudden change in her wishes. The first thing she'd even _known_ about Littlepaw was that she wanted to be a warrior. How could that have changed so randomly?

"You want to be a medicine cat, then?" She slowly responded. "If that's the case, I'm sure Fallenleaf wouldn't mind taking on a apprentice."

"No!" She recoiled, nose wrinkling as though she were imagining the smells of all the herbs in the medicine den. "I just... nevermind. It's nothing."

Lion opened her mouth to ask more, then shut it with a shake of her head. _Littlepaw will tell me when she's ready._

"Good find." Newpath's voice broke into the moment. "We should go find the patrol."

Lion turned; Littlepaw practically jumped out of her fur. They'd both forgotten he was trailing behind. The warrior's face was perfectly blank, so it was impossible to tell exactly when he'd arrived and just how much he'd heard.

"Okay." Littlepaw's voice was shaking like a frightened kit. Lion felt a stab of concern, but didn't voice it.

 _I have to trust Littlepaw's judgement_. She told herself. _Whatever is going on, she'll do what's right in the end_.

 **Author's Note: Healthy relationships require not just trust, but also the ability to talk to one another properly. They have one, but the other is a bit lacking. =)**

 **Short chapter is short, but not unimportant. I can also promise that Littlepaw's warrior name won't be any of the names above. No Littlepool, Littlefall, or Littlewater.**

 **No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior series!**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps And Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **...**

 **MagaNerd \- Names ahead!;**

 **Littleflower- flowers are small, simple, and beautiful, like Littlepaw herself.**

 **Littleblossom- Littlepaw is blossoming into a warrior, as well as a grown up she-cat.**

 **Littlerose- Roses are usually symbolized with love and beauty; love being an important part of Littlepaw's character.**

 **(Also, I love all the imagery of flowers with Littlepaw, but I'm curious as to why. Is it because they're beautiful? Names we've read in the books? Fitting? Everyone see's Littlepaw with a flower name when she becomes a warrior, and it's interesting to me. I never would've thought of it.)**

 **...**

Newpath led the three-cat patrol to where they'd planned to meet up, posture oddly stiff. He seemed deeply in thought.

As did Littlepaw, Lion decided, noticing just how close the apprentice had chosen to walk with her. Her green eyes were fixed solely on Newpath.

 _Did I miss something here?_

Upon spotting Bravetruth bounding towards them, Littlepaw stiffened and pressed even closer to her, as thought she were a queen protecting her kit. _Shouldn't she be happy to see her mentor?_ Lion wondered. The she-cat had always seemed to look up to the tom; what had changed to make her suddenly so antsy? _It's not like I'm going to disappear!_

"We found a cave." The deputy reported, tail lifted proudly. "Claw and Quiet seemed to enjoy it."

"That's good." Newpath nodded. "Because we found a waterfall."

"One I think Stoneteller will be able to use." Lion added, remembering the lights glittering off the water.

Bravetruth's eyes lit up. "Really? Then there's no way this _can't_ be it."

"It's Stoneteller's decision." Lion answered stubbornly. "Only he will know if this is where we're supposed to be."

"Of course." He soothed. "But, even if this isn't it, it's certainly at least a good backup plan."

The cave required some climbing to get to. Lion felt concerned as she scrabbled up the ledge with familiar ease. The climb made it harder for predators and rogues alike to find their way out of the forest to attack, but the Teller Of Pointed Stones had always lived right next to the _Cave_ Of Pointed Stones. Would Stoneteller be okay living a short walk away from the Waterfall Of Stars?

 _We'll find him a cave between the two, if that's what we have to do_ , she reassured herself.

Quiet poked her head out of the entrance, whiskers twitching. "Come look at this, Lion."

"Coming!" She scampered ahead. The prey-hunter nodded to the small open space at the front of the cave. It was tall and wide, but scattered into different holes a little farther ahead. They'd have to barricade the more open space to fight off the snow, but it'd be warmer this close to forest level year-round, anyway.

"I was thinking the cave-guards and to-be's could sleep here. The Olders and kit-mothers could have the very back caves, while the prey-hunters slept near the entrance." She explained. "What do you think?"

Despite making logical sense- cave-guards near the front to protect, to-be's in the weather to help toughen them up, Olders and kit-mothers in the back to hide from the worst of the snow, and prey-hunters in one of the middle caves to be close to the exit for dawn hunting without fear of waking up the cats in the back- Lion felt a spark of irritation that she would spend the rest of her days cold and wet while Quiet and the other prey-hunters would be sheltered and warm.

"It makes sense." She admitted begrudgingly.

"Don't worry." The prey-hunter touched her nose to Lion's ear affectionately. "You'll get the warmest nests."

"Speaking of nests." Claw said, appearing from a cave to their left. It wasn't big enough to house the Tribe, she noticed, but it was certainly enough for Stoneteller. "Lion, Littlepaw, would you mind fetching some bedding? It's getting late."

Lion dipped her head. "Of course."

Bravetruth's eyes flashed with irritation. "Littlepaw is my apprentice, Claw. I'll be the one to give her tasks."

Claw stared at him, surprised, before nodding. "You're right. I'm sorry."

The leader to-be turned to his apprentice. "Littlepaw, go check the forest for prey. We're all hungry."

"But, the bedding-" She started to argue, then shut her mouth with a snap.

"I'll do it." Newpath, ever the peace maker, offered. "I'm awful at hunting, anyway."

The cave-guard nodded his agreement. "Thank you."

Lion gathered some feathers and moss, flanked by Newpath, while Quiet and Bravetruth hunted. Littlepaw, obviously shaken by her mentor's stern words, brought back no prey.

Together they crafted some nests and laid down to sleep. Littlepaw curled as close to her as possible. Lion gave her a rusty purr and fell asleep.

* * *

Littlepaw loved the mountains.

She'd hoped, deep down, that she'd hate them. That she wouldn't find it in her to give up ThunderClan to live here, purely because she hated every inch of it.

But they were beautiful, and Lion's fur made her feel so _warm_ against the cool breeze that cut through her pelt like milk. Her fate was sealed.

Nevertheless, the distant sound of the waterfall kept her awake late into the night, unlike Lion, who'd fallen asleep the moment her head hit her paws, as though the sound was an earthy lullaby to her ears.

 _I'll sleep that soundly one day_ , she told herself. _It'll take time, but Lion will be with me, and I'll get used to it._

Littlepaw cracked open an eye. A small, strongly built shape was creeping silently out of the cave, the moonlight shining off disheveled gray fur.

 _Newpath!_ Littlepaw clambered to her feet. She'd been curious all day as to why the warrior hadn't told Bravetruth about her declaration- the weight of it having bounced off Lion's ears- and there was no better time to ask then now.

She went to follow, but a large paw gently batted at her tail. Lion, only half awake (the missing warmth of Littlepaw's fur having woke her), blinked at her sleepily.

"Where are you going so late?" She whispered. "You should get some rest."

Littlepaw found herself purring. _She's so worried about waking the others- always so selfless._ "I want to go look at the stars." She said, which wasn't a complete lie. How did the night sky hold up so far away from the Clans?

Alarm flickering in those deep brown eyes. "It's dangerous to go out at night. I know it's okay in the Clans, but-"

"I'll be safe." She reassured. "I promise."

Lion put her head on her paws, obviously concerned but not willing to hold her back. "Falcon promised my mother he'd come back, but he didn't. A lion got him."

Littlepaw felt a pang of sympathy. Lion had told her the story of her father not long before they'd found the mountains, curled up under strange trees, taking comfort in the other's familiar scent. She could only imagine the weight that had been set on Lion's shoulders; being the spitting image of her father, and named after the thing that had killed him.

"I'll come back." She murmured, touching Lion's ear with her nose. "I won't leave you." _Ever._

Lion's eyes drooped. She silently fell back asleep. Littlepaw purred and gave her a quick lick between the ears before following Newpath.

The tom was sitting on the ledge outside of the cave, staring up at the stars. "Littlepaw." He greeted as she appeared. He didn't sound surprised to see her.

Littlepaw sat down next to him, feeling a rush of awe at the sky. The trees in ThunderClan always covered most of them, but here, in the mountains, she could swear every star that was ever born glittered freely.

 _Tribe Of Endless Hunting, watch over us, please._ She prayed. _You may not be StarClan, but you mean the world to Lion, and that's all that matters to me._

"You didn't tell Bravetruth." She said finally, a hint of accusation in her voice.

Newpath nodded. "Do you remember my warrior name? My _ShadowClan_ warrior name?"

Littlepaw nodded. The story, one she'd heard back when she was just Littlekit, had ripped her heart to shreds. To this day, she couldn't comprehend how Newpath- Newpaw, back in those days- had been given such a horrid name, when he'd always been there to play with her and keep her nest clean, to cheer her name like he did every kit given their apprentice name, to raise Grasskit as his own after his mother (her identity was a mystery to ThunderClan) had passed onto StarClan, despite having no blood tie to him.

"Brittlewill."

Newpath winced at the old name, but didn't scold her. "I understand what it feels like to be an outcast. I know what it's like to lose your home." He turned his dark eyes on her, gaze gentle. "But are you sure your reasons for leaving are good enough?"

Littlepaw bristled. "Are you saying your reasons for leaving were any better than mine?"

 _That's not fair,_ she chided herself the moment the words left her mouth. Leaving ShadowClan had left him unable to see his family ever again, especially his sister, who'd been seriously wounded during his warrior ceremony and was confined permanently to the medicine den. He'd sacrificed much more than anyone would ever realize, herself included.

Newpath shook his head. "Of course not. But you'll never be happy here."

"I love it here." She snapped at him. "I love the mountains."

"I know. I can tell." He answered calmly, eyes to the stars. "But do you love the Tribe enough to live with them for the rest of your life?"

Littlepaw froze. Do _I love the Tribe?_ She wondered. It had never occurred to her.

"I just..." She searched for the right words. "I want her by my side. Forever."

"I understand." He replied, so warmly that Littlepaw believed it. _Well, he has been padding after Windswift for ages now._ "But that's not how life works sometimes."

"If you're so against this, why not tell Bravetruth?" She challenged. Newpath shook his head and walked away.

"Goodnight, Littlepaw."

"Wait!" She jumped in front of him. "Tell me!"

He stared at her a long moment before replying. "The most important lessons a 'paw can learn don't necessarily came from the jaw's of their mentors." He easily side-stepped her, pressing his muzzle to Littlepaw's forehead before leaving her alone. "Get some sleep, little one. We have a long journey home ahead of us."

 **Author's Note: Newpath might not be the best warrior out there (he kinda sucks at it, actually), but there isn't a kit, queen, or elder out there who has a bad thing to say about him.**

 **Can you imagine, in a world like the warriors, where pride and honor is everything, being named for having a _brittle will_? It's no wonder Newpath left! (Also, take note that Crowstar was emotionally compromised at the time. Bluestar once named Brightheart Lostface and was still a great leader.)**

 **If you can't tell, he's one of my favorite characters. I love them all, but Newpath is the best. I'm so excited about his backstory. I'm actually thinking of writing it early (The plot gives no spoilers to what will happen in this story, so why not?). Thoughts, everybody?**

 **(And, yes, he has a huge crush on Windswift, but mostly he just wants her to be happy. Considering she's been helping him raise Grasskit, despite being an apprentice- remember, Windswift is the average age of a warrior, unlike Newpath, so when she was Windpaw, she really was a 'paw- when he showed up, it's safe to say the feeling is mutual.)**

 **I'd also like to note that, for some reason, everyone has come to symbolize Littlepaw with flowers. Seriously; I've only had one warrior name that didn't involve them! Also, just to be fair, I will say this; as much as I love the names, I've yet to actually get the right name in a review (I won't say if it is when/if it pops up, but it's not there.)**

 **Also, one last thing; I'm on Tumblr now! Got something to say to me that you can't say through review/PM because you lack the account? I'm at mandareeboo .tumblr. com (No spaces); everybody's welcome!**

 **-Mandaree1**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps And Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **...**

 **MagaNerd \- Ah, I see. =)**

 **Crystalfang's Tribal Pack \- Thanks! Littleblossom is rather adorable. =) I have nothing to say about the ending, good or bad; spoilers, y'know? I will say it's a long ways off.**

 **...**

"Newpath!" Grasskit cried, flinging himself at the gray warrior's paws. Lion found herself touched by the way the small kit purred and pressed his head to the older tom's knee.

 _They may not look anything alike, but no one can deny they're father and son_ , she decided, a pang of grief rising in her chest. _Would Falcon and I have cared that much about each other, if we'd met?_

"I brought you something." He told the wriggling ball of fur, setting down a flower he'd picked just before reaching ThunderClan territory. It smelled like the large world around them, hidden from kit eyes. "It smells nice, so I thought you'd like it."

Windswift poked her head out of the nursery, eyes bright. "You're back." She purred.

"I'm back." He agreed, padding over to her. Lion was impressed by the warrior's ability to dodge the kit pouncing at his paws without even bothering to glance down. "I'm sorry I left you to take care of Grasskit by yourself."

"Don't be." She sniffed. "He's my kit too, you know."

Newpath stared at her longingly a moment. "Yes, I know."

"It's almost time!" Grasskit cried, breaking the moment, but not really, as neither warrior seemed troubled by it. "Just a few more weeks and I'll be an apprentice! Do you think you could be my mentor, Newpath?"

"I doubt it." He purred, bending down to lick him between the ears. "Kin doesn't normally mentor kin. Besides, I wouldn't be much of a mentor, anyway. Imagine, a cat that can barely catch a mouse, teaching a 'paw to snag birds." He snorted.

"You'd be the best mentor ever!" Grasskit argued.

Lion felt a nose prod her shoulder, distracting her from hearing the rest of their conversation. "Go to your family." Quiet advised her. "It's been a long journey. You must have missed them."

She blinked at the prey-hunter gratefully. "Thank you."

Moss bounded out of the medicine den and nuzzled her, purring loud enough to silence a fox bark. "I've missed you, my brave Lion. How did it go?"

Tall appeared by their mother's side a second later. He was no longer limping. "Better?" She asked.

"Better." He agreed. "Moss just worries too much. Even Fallenleaf says I'm good to go."

"You're my kits." She answered firmly. "I'm allowed."

 _I don't look like them, either_ , she reminded herself, staring at her kit-mother's paws. Moss and Tall were the color of freshly fallen snow, with stripes of black that went across their bodies like scratch marks. Lion, however, was the color of ashes; brown, and black, and, primarily, gray. She was the physical embodiment of all they'd lost, and, deep down, she knew it. _And they're still my family, just like Newpath and Grasskit. I'd do anything for them._

"That doesn't matter now." Tall dismissed lightly. "What about the patrol? Did you find us a home?"

Lion watched out of the corner of her eye as Claw padded up to Stoneteller, whom was sharing a piece of prey with Cold. "It's up to Stoneteller and the Tribe Of Endless Hunting."

His tail lifted in excitement. "So, you found us a place, then?" He asked. "I knew it!"

Lion watched as Littlepaw and Brightsky nuzzled each other; they, at least, looked alike.

"Let's hope."

* * *

Stoneteller called a meeting a few days later, head raised in pride.

"Bramblestar, thank you." He nodded to the leader of ThunderClan. "But it's time we leave."

"You're leaving?" Owlpool called, looking surprisingly somber. Newpath, his close companion, pressed his pelt to his, eyes shining brightly.

"Yes." He said simply. "We have found ourselves a home. We wouldn't want to overstay our welcome."

Bramblestar dipped his head. "I won't fight you, Stoneteller, but what about learning how to hunt?"

"The Tribe Of Rushing Water will find its own way to hunt in the place we have been led to." He answered, pride in his gaze. The Tribe as a whole began to yowl agreement. "Thank you, ThunderClan. Especially the warriors who helped us find our new home. The Tribe owes you a great debt."

"You owe us nothing." The brown tom purred.

"Do we leave now?" Cold called up, looking as unfazed as ever. The healer nodded.

"We are all fit and capable. We will make this journey without fear."

The dark tom nodded and began gathering the Olders, kit-mothers, and kits together, posting cave-guards around the huddle to protect them.

Grasskit somberly padded up to her, skinny tail almost brushing the ground. "You promised you'd see my apprentice ceremony." He whimpered. "It's not fair!"

Lion felt her heart give a jerk. "I'm sorry. I honestly thought I'd be around to see it."

"Can't you wait just a few more days?"

She shook her head. "The Tribe always comes first, little one. I couldn't ask Stoneteller to change his mind, not after all we've been through to get here."

The brown tom sighed. "I thought so."

She bent down to touch noses with him. "I'm sure you'll be a great warrior."

"A promise, you said?"

They both jumped. Bramblestar watched them, eyes narrowed curiously. "You promised to watch his apprentice ceremony?"

"Yes, Bramblestar." She shuffled her paws. "It was before the Tribe arrived. I thought we'd have time-"

"Well, then," He interrupted, eyes gleaming. "A promise must be kept."

He leapt back onto Highrock. ThunderClan had yet to scatter, so he had no need to let out a call. "What is a few days in exchange for a promise? Grasskit, step forward."

Grasskit's fur fluffed out in surprise. "R-Really?"

Littlepaw gave him a gentle nudge. "Go on!"

He scampered to stand before ThunderClan; the group of warriors watched him intently, chests puffed out with pride.

"From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Grasspaw. Windswift-" The brown she-cat lifted her head in surprise. "I can think of no better teacher, and no better judge, for him than you. You will be Grasspaw's mentor."

Grasspaw eagerly touched noses with Windswift. The she-cat purred. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because I helped raise you."

He blinked at her. "Of course not! It wouldn't be fun, that way."

"Grasspaw! Grasspaw! Grasspaw! Grasspaw!"

Lion blinked at the chanting cats before lifting her head to yowl as well. "Grasspaw! Grasspaw!"

 _So that's why he did it_ , she realized with a start, taking in the Clan's newfound energy. _To boost morale. Well played_.

Grasspaw respectfully dipped his head to Fernwillow and Longwhisker. "I'll make sure to keep your nests nice and warm." He vowed.

The old she-cat purred. "So much like your father."

"It'll be nice to have someone to fetch us moss." Longwhisker agreed. "Someone _besides_ Newpath and Littlepaw."

"Did you see?" He asked Newpath eagerly. The gray warrior nodded, pressing his forehead to Grasspaw's.

"I'm so proud of you." He purred.

"Lion!" Claw called. The Tribe Of Rushing Water had gathered, only just pausing for Grasspaw's ceremony. She was the only one who had stopped completely. "It's time to go."

"Congratulations!" She called to the young apprentice, before turning to Littlepaw. Her heart turned to stone at the thought of leaving her behind forever. "I-"

Littlepaw darted forward to lick her cheek before pulling back. "We'll see each other again soon." She said firmly. "This isn't goodbye. Right?"

She remembered her talk with Newpath. "Of course. I'll make sure of it. I'll-"

"You don't have to do anything." Littlepaw interrupted, eyes glittering strangely. "Just wait. It'll happen soon."

 _What will happen soon?_ She opened her mouth to ask, but was cut off by Stoneteller calling for all of the cave-guards to join the group.

"You should go." She nudged her flank, much like she had with Grasspaw earlier. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"Until next time, I guess." She scuffed the dirt with her paws.

"Until then." Littlepaw dipped her head.

With a heavy heart, Lion turned and padded over to her Tribe, unaware of just what Littlepaw was planning. She could only hope they would see each other again soon, like she'd promised.

 **Author's Note: It's hard to tell at this age, but Grasspaw's gonna take after his father; both as a warrior and in spirit.**

 **If you wanna take a crack at Grasspaw's possible warrior name, that's totally cool. =) Windswift was given Grasspaw because, unlike Newpath, she never officially announced herself as his mother, simply because of the age barrier.**

 **We've reached the end of our first arc! I'm so excited! Any headcanons anyone would like to share at this point?**

 **Also; The first two chapters of Newpath's story are up! It's called 'A Brittle New Path.' (Not imaginvative, I know). Go and read, if you're interested!**

 **-Mandaree1**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps And Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **...**

 **MagaNerd \- Headcanons are opinions you have about a character- OC or canon- that hasn't been proven. Like, 'Littlepaw's father was from a different Clan' would be a headcanon, just as 'Jayfeather actually enjoys playing moss ball with kits, he just won't admit it' could be one as well.**

 **...**

Lion felt a stab of irritation as the mouse she was stalking darted into the undergrowth. Quiet padded out soon after, looking puzzled, before catching sight of her.

"Sorry." She called. "I didn't know it was your prey."

"It's okay." She mumbled, shifting her admittedly bulky paws. "I'm surprised I got as close as I did, really."

"I didn't know you were out hunting." The prey-hunter commented, turning to her with curious eyes. "I didn't know you _could_ hunt."

 _I can't._ "I thought I'd give it a try." She shrugged, eyeing the grassy floor of the forest. The _Tribe's_ forest, she reminded herself, with a glimmer of satisfaction. "Moss likes fresh-kill best when it's warm."

"Don't we all?" Quiet purred. "I know it's not really a cave-guard's thing, but I could give you a lesson, if you want."

"No, that's okay." She twitched her whiskers dismissively, hoping she wasn't coming off as too rude. "I should go check in with Cold."

What she really wanted, Lion admitted to herself, scrambling up the ledge to their new home, was some alone time. She'd been so busy helping out with getting the Tribe settled in that she hadn't had a second to herself in almost a moon. She wanted some time to properly think, the breeze in her fur.

 _I want to have enough free time to mope around, more like it._ She sniffed. _I can't start laying around just because I miss Littlepaw. I have a job to do._

 _Littlepaw_. Lion felt her heart break even more at the mere thought of her name. She shook herself. _We'll meet again. Until then, I have to focus on keeping the Tribe well and happy._

"Ah, Lion." Stoneteller purred, appearing at the entrance of the cave. The healer made frequent trips to the Waterfall Of Stars to consult the Tribe Of Endless Hunting. "Just the to-be I wanted to see."

 _The_ only _to-be_ , she thought, flexing her claws. "What do you need?"

"I need you to take a break." He nudged her inside. "You've been working hard, and you need rest."

Lion whirled around. "But-"

"I know you miss ThunderClan, Lion." He rumbled. "I'm not above admitting that I miss it too. It's not often that the Tribe Of Rushing Water has company. But your family misses you terribly. Just yesterday Tall mentioned he missed going on patrols with you."

Tall _said that?_ She wondered, mystified. Her brother was loving, but far from openly affectionate. They left that up to their mother, who was more than happy to lick ears and brush pelts.

Lion looked at her paws, suddenly feeling ashamed of her wish to distance herself for a bit. "I'll share prey with them."

"Good." He dipped his head. "Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight. I know you've been sneaking out to practice your guard moves."

Embarrassment burrowed its way under her thick pelt. _Everyone's treating me like a helpless kit, just because I had to leave Littlepaw behind!_ "Yes, Stoneteller."

The healer nodded his dismissal and disappeared down the rocks. Lion hesitantly grabbed a vole off the pile- something she'd gained a taste for in the Clans, despite it being more rare in the mountains- and headed for the prey-hunter's den, where she knew her mother and brother would be sharing their meal.

"Moss? Tall?" She poked her head inside, feeling a rush of pride at the heat that floating around the room from the combined cats and their warm nests. _I helped make that happen!_ "Can I eat with you?"

Tall stood up to greet her. "Of course." He shuffled over so she could lay down next to him. "It's been a while since we shared prey as a family." He commented.

"Too long." Moss sighed wistfully. Lion passed her the vole and took a bite of mouse.

"It's been a busy time." She agreed.

Moss fixed her a keen look. "You miss her, don't you?"

Lion tensed. This was exactly why she'd been avoiding her Tribemates. _Everyone is so nosy these days!_ "A bit." She murmured. She silently congratulated herself for keeping the longing out of her voice and took a bite out of her prey.

"I know how it feels." She continued. "I still miss him, you know."

 _Falcon._

Lion forced herself to swallow. "What was he like?"

"He was all heart." She purred, eyes glazing over with memories. "That tom would spend _days_ alone in the mountains looking for prey, but he'd almost never eat any. He was paws down the skinniest of us during the cold moons."

"Sounds amazing." She said, and meant it. _I hope I can be half as good a Tribe cat as my father was._ "Was he hunting, the day he..."

"Fell?" Moss finished quietly. They tended to avoid talking about the mountain lion who'd sent him hurtling to his doom. "Yes, he was. He told me he'd get the biggest bird he could catch, just for me, and Falcon never backed down from a promise. He always said he'd be the one to catch your first real piece of prey, just like he caught Tall's." She gave a rusty purr. "To be honest, I'm glad he got to pass away as bravely as he did. Falcon was the kind of tom who couldn't even begin to comprehend the idea of letting others takes care of him. He never would have settled into the Olders den."

Lion gulped down her prey, quietly processing the information. _Does Tall remember Falcon at all? I wish I did. I couldn't imagine such an amazing cat just being forgotten._

"She-cats." Tall snorted, breaking the silence. "Always so sentimental. This is exactly why I'm never going to have a mate."

She turned to her littermate, surprised. He'd never told her that before. "You don't want a mate?"

He hesitated for the briefest of seconds before shaking his head. "Between you and Moss, I think we have plenty of mate issues in this family as it is."

 _Littlepaw isn't my mate!_ She wanted to hiss at him, squashing down a small spark of happiness. It wouldn't be right for her to just _say_ she was. _She can't be until we've talked about it. It's not a one-sided thing._

"Speaking of." Moss said, mouth open to taste the air. "Do I smell ThunderClan?"

"What?" Lion jumped to her paws. "I'll go check!"

Most of the Tribe had gathered at the front of the cave, having caught the scent before them. Lion pushed her way through, bushy tail raised.

At the foot of the ledge stood Brightsky and Littlepaw. The warrior's head and tail were high and proud, whereas the apprentice was staring at the mountain wall, eyes glinting with a strange sort of determination.

"We need to speak to Stoneteller." Brightsky called up. "Or, at the very least, _Littlepaw_ needs to speak to Stoneteller."

 **Author's Note: The next arc had begun!**

 **Also, one quick note; Newpath's story has started! It's called 'A Brittle New Path.' It only has a few chapters on it, but it's there. Check it out if you're interested!**

 **-Mandaree1**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior series!**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps And Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **...**

 **MagaNerd \- That will be addressed in this chapter, actually. =) **

**...**

"Here." Lion placed a plump mouse down in front of the she-cat's paws. "You should eat."

"Thank you." Littlepaw gulped down a bite without preamble.

"Would you like some, Brightsky?" She turned to the warrior, whose ear flicked dismissively.

"No, thank you. I wouldn't want to take prey."

Littlepaw tensed up, but Brightsky soothingly ran her tail across her flank. "You know what I mean." She murmured.

 _I don't_ , Lion thought.

"Stoneteller will be back soon." Tall announced from the front of the cave, having been sent to inform him of the new arrivals.

"Thank you." Littlepaw formally dipped her head.

Taking a moment to stretch first, Lion laid down, silently overjoyed when Littlepaw scooted over so their pelts were pressed together. _I really missed her,_ she admitted to herself. "Is there trouble in ThunderClan?"

She glanced at her, surprised. "No, no trouble. Greenleaf has kept us all strong." Her whiskers twitched in amusement. "Grasspaw is up to his nose in moss and prey. He's becoming a great hunter."

"I knew he'd make a good warrior one day." She purred. "But, if things are peaceful, what brings you to the Tribe?"

"A visit." Littlepaw meowed, staring at her half-eaten piece of prey.

Lion's mind spun. "A visit?" As much as she'd missed the apprentice, she couldn't imagine trekking all the way to ThunderClan for 'a visit.'

The yellow she-cat's nose buried itself in Lion's shoulder fur. "It'll all make sense soon, I promise."

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she tasted Stoneteller's familiar scent.

"Come over here, Lion." Moss gently guided her away from the Clan cats with her tail. "This is between them and Stoneteller."

The healer let out a rusty purr once he saw the two she-cats. "It's good to have company."

"I won't be staying long, I promise." Brightsky respectfully bowed her head. "And I'll catch you some prey before I leave. I'm only here for my daughter."

"No need." His tail twitched dismissively. He turned his bright eyes to Littlepaw. "What is it you wanted?"

For a brief second, Littlepaw hesitated. Then she caught Lion's eye at the back of the crowd and visibly stood up straighter, tail raised.

"I want to join the Tribe Of Rushing Water."

Murmurs immediately broke out among the other cats. Lion blanched. _Join_ the Tribe? Did Littlepaw have bees in her brain? She loved ThunderClan!

She went to step forward, but her kit-mother stopped her. "This is Littlepaw's decision alone."

Stoneteller lifted his tail for silence. He didn't seem surprised. "You're sure?"

She swallowed and nodded. "I am."

His gaze turned to Brightsky. "And you're okay with this?"

The she-cat nodded, but sorrow glowed in her green eyes. "I want what's best for my kit. If that's with the Tribe, so be it."

"Bramblestar?"

"Has lost one friend to the mountains, and has no issue with losing another, if it's what they want."

He slowly nodded. "Alright then. I don't see why not." He whipped around. "Everyone, meet me by the Waterfall Of Stars! Tonight, we welcome a new to-be!"

* * *

Stoneteller sat at the base of the falls on a jutting stone, tail tucked neatly around his paws. Littlepaw stood before him, followed almost immediately by her mother, and then the rest of the Tribe.

"Littlepaw, do you swear to hunt and care for the Tribe, to put their wellbeing above your own, and join the Tribe Of Endless Hunting for them willingly, no matter what you must leave behind?"

Littlepaw nodded. "I do."

"Then, by the power given to me by the Tribe Of Endless Hunting, I give you your Tribe name. Littlepaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Little One Who Travels Far, and you will be a prey-hunter."

Little shifted her paws, allowing Stoneteller to press his muzzle to her head with minimal fidgeting.

"May the Tribe Of Endless Hunting be with you." He leapt off the rock and padded away. The gathered cats immediately began to disperse.

"What about my mentor?" She called after him. Lion padded over.

"The Tribe as a whole is your mentor." She answered, heart sinking. _Is this_ really _what she wants, or is she just trying to stay with me?_

"But..." Little broke off, looking positively nervous. Quiet walked over and touched her nose to her ear.

"I'll be your mentor if you want, Little. I'll ask that we be put on the same hunting patrols."

She nodded, relaxing. "Thank you."

The newest to-be gingerly padded over to Brightsky, whom nuzzled her affectionately.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." Brightsky replied. "You'll always be my kit. Littlepaw, or just Little; it doesn't matter."

She turned to Lion. Anger flashed in her eyes, but it didn't show in her voice. "Take care of her."

Lion swallowed. _She thinks it's my fault too._ "I will."

She dipped her head. "Good. I'd better be going."

"Safe journey." Little meowed. "May StarClan light your path."

"And yours." She rumbled before scrambling away. Lion touched her shoulder with her tail.

"There's still time. You can go with her."

Little shook her head. "I'm a Tribe cat now." She unsuccessfully tried to puff out her chest. "This is my home. I'd better get used to it."

 **Author's Note: Stormfur had his warrior name when he joined the Tribe, which is why he kept it, unlike Littlepaw, whose name is interchangeable. What does everyone think of Little's new name?**

 **-Mandaree1**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior series!**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps And Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **...**

 **MagaNerd \- Thanks! No need for help, I promise. =)**

 **...**

A blast of cold mountain air blew through the cave. Shivering, Little pressed closer to Lion's side, silently envying her long coat.

 _I miss ThunderClan._

She shook the thought away. Not being able to sleep the first night in new territory, like a 'paw its first night from the nursery, was no reason to go running home wailing like a lost kit. Little admired the to-be's courage; she'd never once seemed scared in the heart of Clan territory, not counting the showdown between Harestar and Lion at the Gathering.

 _Why can't this be simple?_ She wanted to yell. _Why couldn't I be born a Tribe cat, or Lion be born a Clan cat, and we be together that way?_

Lion's fluffy tail draped itself across her back, and Little felt bad for thinking that way. _Deep down, it's_ because _Lion is a Tribe cat that I like her this much_. _If she was just Lion_ paw, _instead of Place Where Lion Rests, she'd be a completely different cat all together. Not the loyal to-be who carries the weight of the world on her shoulders and is proud of it._

Besides, she thought with a snort, with Lion's pelt and soft belly, she probably would've been a RiverClan cat, and that would be problematic in its own right.

Little put her head on her paws, closed her eyes, and slept.

All too soon a nose was nudging her awake. The black pelt of Quiet registered in her blurry eyes.

"We're on the dawn hunt." She whispered.

Little glanced at Lion, still fast asleep. "Should I wake her?"

Her tail twitched dismissively. "She'll go another hunt later. Let her rest for now."

 _Hunt?_ Little pulled herself out of her nest and gave her pelt a shake. _Lion can't hunt!_

Quiet led her over to a patrol of prey-hunters. She noticed Tall, Claw, and other cave-guards weaving their way along the edges. Little's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I thought cave-guards didn't hunt?"

Quiet gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. "They don't, but we're hunting in the mountains. A hawk could swoop down if we're not careful."

 _Oh_ , she thought stupidly. _And here I thought all they did was sit around the cave and keep kits from straying outside_.

"I thought they guarded the Tribe as a _whole_." She mumbled guilty. "Not the patrols."

"Cave-guards guard all they see." Quiet murmured, tail brushing across her back. "It's what they're named for."

Little blinked at the gathered cats. "Was ThunderClan weird to you?" She blurted out. "We don't do one or the other- we do everything."

"Yes." Quiet answered simply. "But weird isn't bad."

"Quiet." Tall dipped his head in greeting. "Is Lion coming?"

"Let her sleep." Claw purred. "She's only a to-be."

"So is Little." He angled his ears towards her before stalking off.

Little had never really known _what_ to think about Tall. He was on good terms with Lion, but had always come across as cranky and foreboding to her. She trailed a few pawsteps behind him, her new mentor keeping pace beside her.

Her legs hurt badly as they climbed up the ledge to higher ground, but the other cats looked entirely unfazed.

 _Mountain cats!_ She panted as she kept up. _How could they have lost their home in the first place, if they're so strong?_

* * *

Quiet, crouched near the ground, twitched the tip of her tail for Little to be still. The prey-hunter was as stiff as stone, staring at a crack in the mountain wall. The faint scent of mouse floated towards them.

Little slid her eyes behind her, amazed by the cats' ability to be so stiff. It was no wonder Lion was so solidly built. Tall and Claw were both staring at the sky, shoulders bunched, ears pricked. They seemed to be almost in their own world, and it took her breath away.

 _Lion looks like that, sometimes._ She thought, turning her gaze back to the crack. _But she's usually looking at me._ Warmth fizzled in her chest.

Quiet narrowed her eyes, angling her head towards the skittering of mice footsteps. Little bunched her limbs and prepared to pounce.

A small stone skidded out from under her by accident. The prey skittered back into its hole.

Little let out a cry of dismay, but Quiet merely flicked her ear. "Bad luck." She murmured.

"But I'm a prey-hunter." She mumbled, tail drooping. "I'm supposed to catch prey. It's what _I_ was named for."

"You're a _to-be_." The she-cat calmly asserted. "It'll take time for you to get used to the terrain here. And it's not like a prey-hunter has never lost a piece of prey before. Don't take it to heart."

 _I can't go back to the cave with nothing_! She thought desperately. _What will Stoneteller say?_

Try as she might, however, Little found herself unable to catch anything. Quiet snagged two mice, and made no attempt to offer her one, knowing full well that she wanted to prove herself.

 _I hope Lion won't be too disappointed_ , she thought dully, padding after the prey-hunter. Tall came to walk beside her.

"Want to keep hunting?" He asked coolly.

Her tail rose. "Yes!" She cried, then winced. Any prey in the area had just been alerted to their presence.

Tall lifted his head to call to the others. "I'm going to take Little on a single patrol."

"Here?" Claw answered.

"No, the forest. Prey should be plentiful there."

 _The forest!_ Little's heart soared. "Thank you."

Tall shrugged and padded away towards a trail that led them downwards. "It's the least I can do."

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He twitched an ear. "You make my sister happy. It's been a long time since she stopped being so somber and straight-shouldered. You help her relax and be free." His tail lightly brushed her shoulder before drawing away. "That's all that's important."

 _I make her happy!_ Heart warm, Little followed.

* * *

Lion, sprawled out on the cool stone near the to-be nests, stood up as she padded into the cave to meet her halfway, a plump squirrel in her jaws. Tall nodded to them and went to speak with Moss, who had been by Lion's side.

The to-be shook out her fluffy pelt, brown eyes wide with admiration. "Great catch, Little!"

"Thanks!" She set the piece of prey down, ignoring Lion's stumbling over her shorter name. _She still views me as Littlepaw, but she'll learn_. "Did you go on a patrol?"

She twitched her tail dismissively. Little suddenly had the thought that an unsuspecting kit could have easily been pushed over by it, caught in the long fur. "We explored the mountains a bit, but nothing interesting came out of it."

The gray cat puffed out her chest subconsciously. Her pride was obvious.

 _Lion will never be happy anywhere else_ , Little thought. _She's a Tribe cat- and so am I. I'll just have to let ThunderClan go_.

"Want to share?" Lion asked, shuffling her paws awkwardly.

Little purred. "Of course!"

She laid down while Lion went and grabbed a bird off the pile. _I wonder what it's like to not be able to hunt- forced to rely on others during the harshest moons. It must take a lot of trust._ Little blinked at her. _I'd go mooney if I couldn't help._

She shook the thought away. J _ust because she can't do something doesn't make her any less amazing. I can hunt_ and _fight, and I don't keep my Tribemates going single-pawed._

"I love the mountains." She told Lion after a bite. "They're so pretty."

Her eyes sparked with relief. "Really?"

"Really." She pushed the bird back over to her and dug into her own prey. "I'm happy I'm able to live here."

 _I'm happy I'm able to live with you._

 **Author's Note: Little is fond of Lion's fluffy fur, if you haven't noticed.**

 **So... I got nothing to say, actually. How's it going? Ya'll doing good?**

 **-Mandaree1**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps And Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **...**

 **Moonbeam141 \- I'm glad to hear it!**

 **Whoops! Yeah, I fixed it. Thanks for telling me!**

 **MagaNerd \- 'Mooney' is a term they use when they're talking about crazy. Skywatcher was called Mooney, because they thought he was crazy for staring at the sky. =)**

 **MagaNerd \- That's good to hear!**

 **...**

Lion stretched and yawned, blinking sluggishly as she scanned the cave. Beside her, Little stirred, lifting her head.

"I hear kits."

She purred. It was only two moons ago when a kit-mother gave birth to Glow Of First Sun and Call Of Hatchling, but the kits were already rambunctious, poking their little noses into everything. "They wake up sooner than _we_ do."

Little tasted the air and stood up, giving herself a quick wash. Lion took a moment to admire her lean body and small paws. Her legs were short, but otherwise she was the spitting image of her mother, Brightsky.

 _A warrior._

Tiny claws pricked her tail as she crawled out of her nest. She gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. "That's _mine_."

"Aww." They both whined. Glow, thin and long, was easily made for the role of prey-hunter, while her brother, with his big shoulders and paws, was destined for the role of cave-guard. Even their pelts- Glow, black with a white tipped tail, and Call, brown with black stripes- fit the bill; one for camouflage, the other for maximum intimidation.

 _I wonder what ours would look like_ , she thought, then pushed the thought away.

Little purred and licked them both between their ears. She wondered if she was thinking the same thing. "Shouldn't you two be sleeping?"

"We're _bored_." Call wailed. "There's so much to do- but we're not allowed to do any of it!"

"Watch my moves!" Glow squeaked, dropping into a crouch. She growled at her brother. "I'll get you, badger!"

Lion blinked at them, then it suddenly struck her that they went to Little as often as the Olders to hear stories of Clan life.

"A badger isn't prey, little one." She flicked Glow's ear playfully with her tail. She sneezed.

"So? A prey-hunter can fight, too! Little did!" She stuck her nose into the air.

"Little is a Clan cat." She purred. "It's different there."

A nose brushed her ear. "If they want to play-fight badgers, let them." Little murmured. "They're allowed."

She dipped her head, feeling slightly ashamed. She remembered Moss's gentle re-directing the one time she'd tried to 'hunt' Tall's tail, and reminded herself that her actions weren't unwarranted. "Let them play." She agreed. _But they have to learn some time,_ she thought. _This isn't ThunderClan_.

"I'm going to go on a hunt." Little announced suddenly, with a glance at her. "Lion, would you mind being my guard?"

Lion blinked curiously at her and nodded. "Of course."

The prey-hunter led them to the cliffs just above the caves, then let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

Lion tilted her head to the side. "Does what bother me?"

"Not having any choice." She lashed her tail. "Your whole lives are planned out for you. What if Glow _wants_ to be a cave-guard? Or Call _wants_ to be a prey-hunter? What then?"

She gave a reassuring purr and bumped her shoulder with her head. "Then they change."

Little glanced at her. "Tribe cats can change?"

"Of course. It's not very common, though." She hesitated. "It's not unlike joining another Clan."

The she-cat sighed and stared at her paws. "I, just..."

Lion sat down beside her and intertwined their tails. "What is it?"

"I want to have kits someday, Lion." She whispered. "But I don't think I could ever be comfortable with having them _here._ "

Her heart gave a jerk, but she forced herself to remain calm. "That's okay."

"No, it's not!" She wailed. "How am I supposed to be a mother if I can't bear the thought of them living in that cave?"

"Littlepaw..." A tail was slapped across her muzzle.

"My name is Little One Who Travels Far." Little rasped. "Not Littlepaw. I'm not a Clan cat. Not anymore."

Lion spat out some fur. "You'll always be a Clan cat, Little. You were made for ThunderClan."

"I love the mountains." She argued. "I wasn't lying when I said that."

"Yes, you do." She replied steadily, but it felt like her pelt was being torn out, pawful by pawful. "But you don't love the Tribe."

Little breathed out a gasp that was more of a sigh and stared at her with bright green eyes. "I love _you_."

"And I love you." She purred, whiskers twitching. "But I'm not the Tribe. You shouldn't make yourself unhappy just to be with me."

"Never!" She pressed her pelt to Lion's. "I'm never unhappy with I'm with you, even when it hurts."

 _I know that feeling_ , Lion found herself thinking, burying her nose in Little's fur. "But you miss them, don't you?" She asked her quietly. "Brightsky and Grasspaw. Newpath, Windswift. Even grouchy old Owlpool."

"Yes." She admitted.

"You belong in ThunderClan." Lion forced herself to swallow and speak the next words. "I'll come with you."

Little stared at her in shock. "But, Lion-"

"I can re-train as a warrior. Or help Fallenleaf sort herbs. Newpath can't hunt very well, and nobody can say _he_ isn't a warrior." Lion touched noses with her. "You tried this for me. Let me try for you."

She gave a rusty purr, and Lion knew it was her form of surrender. "Stoneteller-"

"Will let us go; he doesn't want to keep anyone here anymore than Bramblestar. Besides, there's two kits ready to replace us."

"Glow and Call aren't going to 'replace' us." She rolled her eyes.

Little stretched and turned to the sky. It was tinged blue, but the stars were still mostly there. In a gesture that was eerily familiar to Lion, she threw back her head and yowled.

"Tribe Of Endless Hunting, are you there? I want to be with Place Where Lion Rests, no matter what! If I have to toss aside my belief in StarClan to do so, then I will. When I die, take me with her!"

 **Author's Note: Her time as Little was short; but her time as a whole with the Tribe was short, really. =)**

 **I've never been good at writing the whole 'they can't tell their feelings' cliche. I mean, it's not a _bad_ cliche; it has it's purpose, can easily help flesh out character development, and all around works with the age group. I'm just not good at writing it.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Little Pawsteps And Lion Roars**

 **Summary: Those Who Walk Strangely have destroyed the Tribe Of Rushing Water's home, sending them scrambling to ThunderClan for help. Lion, a loyal cave-guard to-be, is content with her life even after all that, but everything changes when she meets excitable apprentice Littlepaw.**

 **...**

 **MagaNerd \- Yay, Yuri indeed! Thanks! =)**

 **...**

Lion felt a nervous ball in her belly as they came upon the semi-familiar scent of ThunderClan territory. "Should we wait for a patrol?"

Littlepaw bounced on her paws. "I don't think I _could_ wait." She confessed. "Let's just go."

She'd been excited the whole _trip_ , she reflected. Stoneteller had been more than willing to return her Clan name, and it hadn't been hard to tell just how relieved the apprentice was to be a 'paw once again. He'd also been more than happy to let her go live in ThunderClan, if that was what she truly wanted, but not before pulling her aside.

"Before you go, let me make you a full cave-guard."

Her paws tingled. "Already?"

He'd nodded. "I want you to know that the Tribe will remember you as more than another to-be. You're important to us, Lion. Never forget that."

She slowly dipped her head, heart racing in her chest. "I'd be honored, Stoneteller."

The irony was not lost on Lion as they padded through the forest, Littlepaw leading, her tail high. Here she was, a full cave-guard, the thing she'd dreamed of being since she was a kit, about to ask to become a warrior apprentice. She prayed the Tribe Of Endless Hunting would forgive her, then stopped praying. This was her life; they could guide her, but they couldn't control her. Besides, she lost the right to pray when she fell in love.

 _Was this how Falcon felt, trudging through the snow for Tall's first piece of prey?_ She wondered. _Because I'd do this again, just like he said he'd do for me._

Littlepaw tasted the air. "Owlpool is guarding the entrance." She commented.

"Should we bring prey?" Owlpool could be a bit on the snappish side.

She shook her head. "We don't know if we have the right to hunt here yet. Better safe than sorry."

Head high, Littlepaw padded out of the underbrush and towards the quarry. Lion hesitantly followed.

Owlpool examined them a long moment before nodding. "I'd wondered when you'd come back, Littlepaw. Bramblestar's on a patrol. You can talk to him when he gets back."

She respectfully dipped her head. "Thank you."

He waved his tail for them to go inside. Owlpool didn't give her a second glance.

 _Is he just being polite, or is he ignoring me?_

The camp was mostly empty at this time of day, but Littlepaw and Lion found Newpath carrying a wad of moss towards the nursery. The den was empty, but the warrior saw no reason to let bedding go to waste.

He set it down and trotted over, eyes bright. "It's good to see you." He purred. "Are you staying?"

"I am." Littlepaw said.

Lion stepped forward. " _We_ are." She hesitated. "If Bramblestar allows it, I mean."

Newpath twitched his whiskers. He looked mildly surprised. "Alright then."

"Lion!" A blur of brown fur shot out of the apprentice den. Lion found herself staggering as Grasspaw collided with her.

She purred and rubbed cheeks with him. "It's good to see you, Grasspaw. You've gotten so _big_."

The brown tom went up to her chin now, his shoulders broad and legs well muscled. His tail, she noticed, with some relief, was still twig-like. Not everything about him had changed. Just most of him.

Grasspaw blinked at her. "I guess. I don't really care about my size, though."

Littlepaw purred and touched noses with him. "It seems like just yesterday we were living in the nursery together."

She remembered the kits she'd known in the kit-mother's den who'd fought with and died fighting Those Who Walk Strangely, and felt a pang of sadness. _They never even got to grow._

Newpath's eyes were shining with pride as he looked his son over. "You're almost grown up, now."

Longwhisker poked his head out of the elders den. "Littlepaw's back, huh? I knew she would be."

"The mountains are always so cold." Fernwillow observed. "You must be happy to be back."

Littlepaw nodded. "It's good to be home."

The familiar scents of Brightsky and Bravetruth wafted in as they padded into camp together, prey in their jaws.

Bravetruth dropped his at once, racing across the clearing to meet her and bump noses. "It's good to have you back." He rumbled to his old apprentice. "I missed teaching you."

Littlepaw buried her nose in her fur. "I missed being here. I missed being a warrior."

Brightsky padded over with the prey- two blackbirds- in her jaws. "Here, you two. Eat."

Littlepaw's eyes glistened with relief as she circled her mother. "I missed you."

"And I, you." She purred. "But, first things first. You must be hungry. Eat."

"Thank you." Lion bent down and gulped down her share of food. She cleaned her whiskers. "I hope I can still be useful, even though I can't hunt."

Fallenleaf, quietly sorting herbs outside her den, glanced up at her. "Well, you can't be _my_ apprentice. You don't have the heart of a medicine cat. Not to mention, medicine cats can't fall in love. You'd already be breaking the rules."

Lion's pelt felt warm with embarrassment. Newpath gave her a gentle push.

"I'm not a good hunter, and Bramblestar made me a warrior." He assured her. "Don't worry about it."

"But you _can_ hunt. Poorly, but still."

"You'll be fine. He understands."

"My whole Clan seems to have gathered without me." Bramblestar hummed, following Windswift's patrol into ThunderClan camp. His eyes lit up when he saw them. "It's been a while."

Littlepaw's ears twitched. "I needed to find out where I belonged."

"And that's with ThunderClan?"

"Yes."

He dipped his head. "Good. Bravetruth, will you take her back as your apprentice?"

"I'd be honored, Bramblestar." He flopped his tail over her back.

Bramblestar nodded his understanding, then narrowed his eyes at Lion. "And what about you?"

 _Was this how Littlepaw felt when she announced it to the Tribe?_ She wondered, swallowing. "I want to be a ThunderClan warrior."

"Even if it means learning how to hunt?"

The thought of snagging prey on a daily basis was a foreign one. Despite this, she nodded. "Yes."

"Alright." Bramblestar padded over to the Highledge and leapt up, yowling. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me at the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Most of ThunderClan was already gathered. Grasspaw sat next to Newpath, Windswift on his other side. Bravetruth calmly surveyed them from the deputy's spot. Brightsky and Littlepaw huddled close, while Owlpool flopped just in front of Newpath. Longwhisker and Fernwillow chose a sunny spot to lay down. Fallenleaf watched from her den.

"Lion, when Brook Where Small Fish Swim came to ThunderClan, she didn't change her name. Likewise, I won't force you to change yours. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior status, you will be known as Place Where Lion Rests. Brightsky, I can think of no better teacher, and no better judge, for her than you."

Lion felt fear prick at her paws. _Will she even teach me?_ The she-cat had been far from welcoming when they met last, and it was obvious that she blamed Lion for her kit almost becoming a prey-hunter.

"I'll teach you as best I can." She murmured as they touched noses. Her legs felt limp with relief.

"Lion! Lion! Lion! Lion!"

* * *

Littlepaw pressed closer to her from her nest in the apprentice den. Lion felt smothered by the lack of wind and the heat of her fur. "I thought for sure Bramblestar was going to name you Lionpaw."

"So did I. I'm glad he didn't."

"Me too. I like your name. It's pretty."

Lion purred and licked her behind the ear. "Happy to be back?"

"Bursting with happiness." She replied, nuzzling her.

"When I said I wanted denmates," Grasspaw grumbled. "I _didn't_ mean I wanted denmates who keep me up all night."

Littlepaw winced. "Sorry."

Lion wondered if he felt lonely, sleeping all by himself in the corner. Littlepaw obviously picked up on that as well. She stood up and padded over.

"Denmates sleep together." She hummed, curling up on his right. She flicked her tail to Lion, who fell in on his left.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes, but there was a purr to his voice. Grasspaw's eyes drooped, then shut.

 _I could get used to this,_ she told herself.

Lion put her head on her paws and slept.

 **Author's Note: Lion's good at convincing herself of things she doesn't mean.**

 **On another note, I've been cooking up an idea for a story about how it works to be gay, lesbian, nonbinary, and trans amongst the Clans. Nothing big or special; just a thing with one cat from each Clan and everyone around them. I'll tell you when it's up, because promotion. =)**

 **-Mandaree1**


End file.
